Scared Sightless
by DontKnowMyName
Summary: Dean’s timing is everything, one second later and things can go much differently. Now Sam has lost his sight and Dean is still going to hell. An AU tag to Time is on My Side.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Scared Sightless

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Characters are only mine in my dreams.

**Warnings/spoilers**: To be safe I'll say the first three seasons but major spoilers for season 3 specifically 3x15, Time is on My Side.

**A/N:** I realize I do a lot of tags and I'm not sure why but I kind of enjoy adding things to episodes haha. I guess I should say this is AU too since it goes in a different direction than then the show.

**Summary:** Dean's timing is everything, one second later and things can go much differently. Time is on my Side(3x15) tag with added hurt/limp Sam.

* * *

Sam comes too strapped to a table, his eyes burning from lack of moisture. That's when he realizes his eyes are pulled wide and tapped. All instincts leave him as he attempts to thrash around and escape, desperate to close his eyes and get away from the situation.

He hears the foot steps to his right but his head won't move, only his eyes which are no help, everything is a blur now. He can't help but think how true it is that people take things for granted until they lose them, he'd give anything just to blink right now.

The only senses he can rely on now are his hearing and smell, neither comforting him at all. Hearing his own torture or smelling the Bunsen burner is only adding to his fear and he can't even close his eyes to escape it.

"You can relax; it's all going to be okay. Ain't nothing going to happen here that you have to worry about, Sammy," A blurred figure comes into Sam's view as he feels a leathery hand pat his arm. "You're chances of coming out of this procedure are very very odd."

"How do you know my name" Again he tries to turn his head toward the voice, the smell of fire and gas almost burning his nostrils.

"Oh I know," The voice is calm as if nothing is out of the ordinary, but Sam's nerves are not clamed at the fact that this is normal for the doctor. "You think I'm some kind of monster don't you? Well I have to tell you iI have never/i done anything I did not have to."

"This whole eternal life thing is high maintenance. Something goes bad, like my eyes here, you have to replace them."

Sam squirms under the doctor's touch as a finger traces over his forehead, stopping right above his right eye. It wasn't hard to figure out what was coming and Sam is absolutely helpless.

"And sometimes things get damaged like when you're father cut out my heart. Now that, that was very inconvenient. So I'm sure that you can understand all the joy I felt when I read all about myself here in his journal. Kind of makes this whole thing feel just like some kind of family reunion, don't it?"

The doctor moves right above Sam and brings a metal instrument into his line of blurred sight.

"Well I guess it's about time we get this thing started." He tries to move one more time but remains unable to shift his head at all.

Sam can feel the heat coming from the sterilized instrument as it's brought down towards his face. His eyes shift wildly back and forth as a last effort, last hope, to somehow stop what is about to happen.

He can feel the tool curl around his eye, feel the pain shoot through the back of his skull as the doctor pushes a little harder, blacking his vision. Just as he feels the first tug upward and is sure he can't take anymore of the excruciating pain, three gunshots ring out over his own loud screams.

The pain continues to throb through his eye, feeling like knives stabbing at his brain. He can hear the doctor speaking, his voice still calm, but Sam knows who he's talking to.

He knows that Dean is here and that his brother has things under control. With that thought, Sam gives into the pain and succumbs to the total darkness.

_____________

The throbbing in his head is the first thing he's aware of when he finally wakes up, his memory coming to him quickly as he starts to thrash around again. Strong arms hold him this time, instead of the leather straps he remembers. His head is finally free, able to move from side to side but that realization only spikes the pain.

He can still smell a hint of the decaying flesh and blood from the doctor's lair but the most prominent smell is familiar, calming, and the smell of home. His movements quickly calm and he allows his body to fall limp under the gentle touch of his brothers caring hands. He's safe.

"This is going to sting, Sammy," The words are the only warning he receives before a sudden burning sensation ignites in his left eye, shortly followed by his right.

His hand reflexively flies up toward his face, intent on rubbing the burn away or drying the moisture that is trickling down the sides of his face. Dean's quick though and has Sam's wrists in his grip once more; keeping him held back against what Sam can only assume is the Impala's backseat.

"Do you ever listen when I tell you to be careful?" Dean's words portray his worry yet manage to invoke a small smile from Sam at the characteristic attempt at humor. "What would you do without me around to-"

The words die off as realization hits both brothers and Dean instantly regrets his poor choice of conversation starters. Sam begins to shake his head again, groaning at the pain, until Dean places a hand on either side of Sam's face and stabilizes the movement.

"It's okay," Dean whispers soothingly, his face obviously close as hot breath tickles over Sam's skin. "I'm here now and that's all that matters. I'm not going anywhere."

Sam finally nods slightly, careful not to move his head too much, not that Dean's firm grip would allow much movement. His brother thumbs gently over his eyes and Sam notices for the first time that the moisture has returned, even if they still burn.

"How about you open your eyes now?" The thumbs move to the side, gently rubbing at Sam's temples now as Dean leans over him even more.

"That's it, Sammy," He can feel his eyes move under his heavy eyelids until they suddenly become much lighter. "Good job, Sammy."

"No," He whispers softly and quickly pulls himself up into a sitting position, nearly knocking Dean backwards. "I can't."

"You did it, Sammy," Dean responds instantly, a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Dean?" Sam's eyes move back and forth as he starts to realize he's blinking, yet there's no light reaching his eyes. "Dean!"

"I'm right here," His brother's hands are back on his face, keeping his head forward. Sam brings his eyes forward and the sharp intake of breath from Dean informs him that his brother knows exactly what is happening.

"I can't see you," Sam whispers, knowing his eyes are open and that he's starring right at Dean yet unable to see his face. "I can't see anything, Dean!"

Dean gently pushes him back down so that he is laying flat across the seat again as Dean's other hand slowly ghosts over Sam's forehead. The touch is gone as quickly as it came and Dean is suddenly climbing out of the car, moving into the driver's seat.

Sam feels himself begin to panic at the loss of connection to his brother, but when the Impala roars to life he's reminded that Dean's not too far. He lets his unseeing eyes blink close slowly, his head turning toward the front seat, toward Dean.

"It's alright, Sam," Dean's voice comes from in front of him. "Everything will be okay."

"Dean?" He lets himself smile slightly, despite the fear slowly overcoming his body.

"Yea, Sammy?"

"Keep talking, please." The sound of Dean's soft laugh relaxes him just a bit and he feels himself start to drift off to sleep. Dean's voice is the last thing Sam hears, and that's okay with him.

**~DontKnowMyName~**

_Thank you all so much for reading! I really hope this chapter grabbed your attention and that you'll read more._

_I really done a multi-chapter fic so if you enjoyed this chapter I would really appreciate some motivational comments._

_Well thanks again and I'll hopefully see ya with the next chapter soon!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Scared Sightless

**Warnings/spoilers**: To be safe I'll say the first three seasons but major spoilers for season 3 specifically 3x15, Time is on My Side.

**A/N:** The disorder mentioned in the story is a real disorder. I am of course no expert and I worry I will mess it up but it is fiction so all I can hope is even if I mess up you all will at least enjoy it. Also, once again, this wasn't beta'ed so I apologize or the mistakes.

**Summary:** Dean's timing is everything, one second later and things can go much differently. Time is on my Side(3x15) tag with added hurt/limp Sam.

* * *

This isn't happening. It isn't possible.

He'd gotten there in time. He'd saved Sammy.

Didn't he?

He's trying to stay as calm as he possible can, for Sam's sake of course, but seeing the blank stare from Sam was possibly the most frightening thing he's ever seen. There's no way he can let his sheer terror show right now though, Sam would only freak out if he knew how scared his big brother actually is.

It just doesn't make any sense though. Sam seems fine, physically at least. There's no obvious sign as to why his sight would be gone.

That psycho doctor was obviously planning to dig Sam's eyes out and replace his own, but Dean had stopped him before he could do it. It was hard to see from his angle though so it's hard to be positive that there was no damage done.

He would see something wrong with Sam's eye if there was a problem, wouldn't he?

The eye hadn't looked injured. Both eyes were bloodshot but that's to be expected when they are held opened as long as Sam's. That was the only thing he noticed though, there was no swelling or bleeding, so Sam's eye sight shouldn't be affected.

For the first time in his life Dean was actually anticipating the help from a trained medical professional. He definitely isn't going to figure this one out on his own.

"Almost there, Sammy." He doesn't expect an answer, Sam's been out since the car started, but he needs to speak to Sam as much as Sam needs to hear him speak.

When they get to the hospital Dean's not even sure what he's doing anymore, his body's functioning on autopilot. He feels like he should be rushing more, taking the situation more serious. The situation is serious to him, very serious in fact, but his mind is so focused on remaining calm that he just can't seem to make himself move any faster.

He actually finds a parking spot, which would be unusual under normal circumstances but especially so no considering Sam's hurt. When he turns the car off he actually sits still for a minute, not really doing it consciously, until he hears Sam start to stir behind him.

That's all it takes to get him moving.

"Hey, Sam." Making sure to keep his voice audible and steady, he climbs out of the car and quickly opens the back door. "We need to get you checked out, buddy."

"Dean?" Sam's eyes blink open and Dean almost wishes they would just stay shut.

"Right here, man." He slides into the back seat, cupping Sam's cheek gently. "Time to get out of the car."

"I like it in here."

"Well I'm sure my baby is flattered." Dean feels guilty for enjoying how childish Sam sounds, and even looks, right now.

He backs out of the car again; grabbing Sam's legs and pulling them clean out of the car, letting them fall to the ground with no help from Sam. When he moves to grasp Sam's elbows his brother jerks away at first until he recognizes the touch.

Gently he lifts Sam into a sitting position, careful not to hit his little brother's head on the door frame. Sam lets himself be manhandled by Dean, not really having the energy to move his body for himself. The inability to see definitely makes a man feel helpless and deflated.

Dean pulls him into a standing position and even though the process is slow Sam still sways on his feet, frantically grasping out for something to hold on to. Luckily for him Dean doesn't move and is right there to keep him upright.

"Okay?" Dean asks, waiting for Sam to nod before he shifts to Sam's side, firmly gripping Sam's left elbow. "Remember that Christmas movie, Sam? It was one of those old animated movies and it like told the story of Santa Clause or something."

"Santa Clause is coming to Town?" He's not sure where Dean is going but for a second his mind is distracted from his lack of vision.

"That's the one. What's the song he sings when he's walking?"

"Put one foot in front of the other?"

"I love your knowledge for such random things." Dean laughs and tugs Sam forward. "What would I do without that head of yours?"

"Why are you so concerned with a Christmas movie?" Sam tries to stay calm and follow behind Dean but his feet don't seem to want to work correctly and he stumbles forward into his brother.

As Sam straightens himself Dean stays silent, smiling to himself; not like his brother could see him anyways. Once he's sure Sam's got himself stabilized and ready he adjusts his grip on Sam's arm and starts to head toward the hospital again.

"Put one foot in front of the other," He sings, catching a glancing at Sam to see Sam trying to hold back a grin. "And soon you'll be walking cross the floor."

Sam wishes he could see the smug smile on his brother's face, knowing that Dean is basking in his own cleverness. It really is amazing how Dean can make the most horrible things seem so much easier to handle.

"I love you knowledge of children songs."

"We each have our talents."

As they approach the sliding doors to the emergency room, Sam is suddenly aware of the loud sounds going on around them and his fear returns with great force. He tries to pull away from Dean, not sure why because he has nowhere else to go, but he knows he doesn't want to go in there.

Dean's grip only tightens and he pulls Sam closer to him, making sure Sam's ear was close enough to hear his next words.

"Put one foot in front of the other," He smiles despite the worry and fear tightening his chest. "And soon you'll be walking out the door."

Sam's certain that is Dean's way of saying ieverything will be okay. You'll be out of here before you know it/i. It doesn't matter how he says it because Sam understands and that's all that matters. Those words are exactly what he needs to hear right now and the smile is just an added bonus.

______

It's been two hours since they finally took Sam back to an exam room, prior to that they had been sitting in the waiting room for almost three hours. Dean actually had to wake Sam up when they called his brother's name.

Apparently if you weren't bleeding to death your case wasn't considered an emergency.

What really makes him mad is that they refused to let Dean go back with Sam. Something about there not being enough room and needing the space to work efficiently. It wasn't like they had to sew Sam back up, though Dean kind of wishes it were that easy.

"Mr. Richardson?" Dean is quickly pulled from his thoughts when he realizes the doctor is standing in front of him. "Could you come with me please?"

Without a word Dean gets to his feet and follows behind the doctor. The hallways are always so white and intimidating in hospitals, plus the random painful scream from patients didn't help at all.

The doctor led Dean into a small office and motioned for him to have a seat as the doctor moved to the chair behind the desk. The silence was slowly eating away at Dean's nerves and he wants so badly to jump in with his list of questions but instead settles for the most important.

"Is my brother okay?"

The doctor actually smiles and Dean feels like he should be relieved but instead the gesture actually makes him mad. There was nothing remotely smile worthy about this situation.

"Your brother is fine," Of course Dean felt the inevitable but coming. "His eyes are quite dried out but nothing that can't be fixed with a few doses of eye drops."

"Then what the hell is causing the blindness?"

"Nothing physical I assure you." The doctor can tell Dean's is about to lose his patients and in an effort to keep the brother from becoming too angry he quickly continues. "Have you ever heard of Conversion Disorder?"

Dean doesn't bother answering with words, just shakes his head and motions for the doctor to continue.

"It's a psychological problem that arises, more often than not, from extreme stress or emotional distress." There's a short pause between the two men, allowing Dean the time to digest the new information. "I sense that there is more to the story than what you have told us but because there are no physical injuries to be concerned about, I won't ask you to explain. I do however suggest that your brother see a psychologist."

"So wait, Sam isn't blind?"

"Well he thinks he is." Again the doctor is quick to continue. "Something or some event has frightened or upset your brother enough that his mind is telling him he's blind."

"So it can be reversed?"

"Most of the time, but like I said it is best if your brother sees a psychologist."

"Sam won't want to see a shrink."

"I highly recommend it. He needs to overcome whatever is upsetting him."

"All they're going to do is talk to him about his feelings and tell him everything will be okay."

"Well to put it much simpler terms."

"Thanks but no thanks, doc." Dean stands from his chair and heads for the door. "Now can I please see my brother?"

"You two have a rough road ahead of you."

"We'll make it." He smiles as he opens the door for the doctor, anxious to see Sam. "We always do."

Their lives have never been easy, always fighting one battle after another, but together they have always made it through. Of course they have the scars, emotional and cosmetic, but as long as they're alive and together Dean's confident they can continue to survive anything life throws their way.

**~DontKnowMyName~**

_Thank you guys so much for reading and for all the lovely reviews you left me on the last chapter._

_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I promise it'll pick up, especially with the brotherly moments, in the coming chapters._

_Well if you have the time I always enjoy knowing what you all think, good or bad._

_Have an awesome weekend!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**_(Sorry for the double upload... I screwed up and accidentally deleted the chapter._**)

**Title:** Scared Sightless

**Disclaimer:** If I owned I probably wouldn't have so much time on my hands…

**Warnings/spoilers**: To be safe I'll say the first three seasons but major spoilers for season 3 specifically 3x15, Time is on My Side.

**A/N:** Alright so I'm not exactly sure I know where I'm going with this and I'm not exactly sure I like this chapter (again I apologize for any errors). While writing I kept coming up with all these different ways to take this story but at least that means I still have a vision. Hopefully I will keep up with it and you all will continue to enjoy it.

**Summary:** Dean's timing is everything, one second later and things can go much differently. Time is on my Side(3x15) tag with added hurt/limp Sam.

* * *

"We gave him a light sedative while we ran a few diagnostic tests," Doctor Porter pushes the door open and allows Dean to step in first. "He should be waking up shortly though."

"Thanks." Dean stands just to the right of the door for a few moments, unable to bring himself to move toward Sam's bed side.

"I know this goes beyond my duty but since you refuse psychiatric assistance, do you mind me giving you some advice?" Dean wants to decline the offer but he's not stubborn enough to risk Sam's recovery due to his own pride so he nods. "Sam is obviously an incredibly strong young man but sometimes even the strongest men need to feel safe."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I can only assume that there has recently been a tragic event in his life, one that has him feeling guilty and even devastated. Am I correct?"

"I'm not sure I appreciate where this is going."

"I mean no offense. I simply want to help you understand what Sam is going through and how you can help."

"So I need to make sure Sam knows he's safe?" Dean crosses his arms and turns a warning stare at the doctor, knowing his anger is unnecessary but he's unable to control it. "My entire life has revolved around keeping that kid safe so I don't need you or some quack of a shrink telling me how to do that."

"You two seem very close," Doctor Porter turns toward the sleeping brother, understanding the anger rolling off the other man beside him. "I do not doubt that you keep him safe. You saved him tonight, didn't you?"

Dean just nods, not wanting to go any further into details and honestly just wanting nothing more than the doctor to leave him alone with his brother. It has been one long day and he's utterly exhausted.

He knows how close of a call it had been tonight. If he had shown up just a minute later than things could have turned out much worse and Dean would no doubt have been responsible.

He left Sam to hunt alone. He knew it was a bad idea, his gut told him not to go but just like a Winchester, his pride and thirst for revenge was simply too strong to ignore.

Now Sam's lying in a hospital, lucky that his hardheaded big brother managed to arrive just in the nick of time.

Lucky isn't exactly the word Dean would use.

Had he just stayed in the first place, listened to Sam's reasoning, then none of this would have happened. Sam would still be searching every means possible to save Dean from his pending deal.

And wasn't that just ironic.

Now Dean has to find a way to help Sam get his vision back within three weeks, just to have little brother bust his ass trying to find a last minute escape route.

This is definitely not how he envisioned spending his last weeks with Sam.

Maybe this would keep Sam's mind off what was coming. Maybe Sam would focus on getting his eyesight back and momentarily forget that Dean would be taking a trip downstairs in twenty days.

He highly doubts that will be the case.

"Mr. Richardson?" Dean pulls himself back to reality and turns to the doctor. "I can't tell you exactly what Sam will need because I don't know exactly what he is suffering from but my guess is that you do."

He nods again, not sure what he's supposed to say to that. Of course he knows what his brother's been dealing with because most of it has been shoved Sam's way courteous of Dean.

"I suggest you do not inform him about the true cause of his blindness. That could quite possibly only set him back, make him feel weak. Do make sure he realizes his loss of sight is not permanent though and keep his hopes high."

"I can do that." Dean finally makes his way to Sam's bedside, taking in the lax features of his little brother. "Can I ask you something though?"

His eyes never move from Sam's face and his hand unconsciously reaches up to softly stroke his brother's cheek.

"Yes, of course."

"If something should happen to, you know, aggravate his condition," His words as well as his hand pause for a second as a feeling of dread washes over him. "Could it become permanent?"

"It would reverse any progress made, but no, Sam's condition will always be reversible with the right help." When Dean nods the doctor takes his cue to leave the room and give the brothers some time to themselves. "I will be back to check on him once he wakes up but he should be able to leave after that."

"Thank you."

With a soft smile Dr. Porter leaves the room and Dean relaxes, finally alone with his brother. His thoughts had been torturing him enough when the doctor had been there but now, with the silence, he feels like they are slowly suffocating him.

He does nothing but stand beside Sam, hands now shoved deep inside his pockets as he watches his brother sleep. For the first time in months Sam actually looks peaceful.

A few minutes later Sam starts to rouse and Dean's hands instantly fly out of his pockets and find Sam's cheeks. He doesn't know what to expect but waking up without being able to see anything has got to be a frightening experience.

"Sammy," He whispers softly as his thumbs massage just below his brother's eyes. "Wake up, buddy."

"Dean?" Blank eyes slowly blink open, frantically searching the room for light but Dean knows there is only darkness. "What's going on, Dean?"

The unmasked fear pouring from Sam strikes every big brother fiber in Dean's body.

"You're okay." His hands remain on Sam's cheeks, needing Sam to know just how close he is. "We're in a hospital, Sammy, but you're doing just fine."

"I can't see." Sam closes his eyes again, tears slipping past his eyelids. "Why can't I see?"

It's been such a long time since Dean's seen this side of Sam. Sam's reverted back to the scared little brother who expects Dean to have the answers and cures for everything.

"Dr. Crazy got a little too close to stealing your eye, little brother."

Sam's eyes widen in horror, his hand flying up to his face and pushing Dean's away as he checks that his eyes are still there.

"He didn't get them, kiddo." Dean feels himself smile despite the fact that it's wasted on Sam. "I made sure I got him before he could do any permanent damage."

"I'm okay?"

"Of course."

"Are you okay?"

"Never been better?" He finds it much easier to pull off lies now that Sam can't study his face like he usually does. "Doc says you'll get your sight back in no time."

Sam seems to deflate at that but Dean can tell it's not from relief.

His eyes remain close as if opening them would just be a waste of energy, but unseeing or not, Dean really wishes he could see Sam's eyes right now. It's not hard to know what's running through Sam's mind but it's easier to gage Sam's feelings by the look in his eyes.

Sam may not be able to see but Dean is confident that those eyes are still able to express all those deep feelings. He's never had to ask how Sam was feeling as long as he could get a good look at those eyes.

"We'll figure it out, Sam."

"There's only three weeks, Dean." His head turns away from Dean even though he's completely aware of which side of the room Dean is standing. "How am I supposed to save you if I can't even see you?"

"Why don't we focus on helping you right now?"

"Damnit, Dean," Sam turns his head back toward Dean and his eyes blink open, hitting Dean with all the frustration and helplessness Sam's experiencing. "I need to see."

"And you will, Sam." He moves his hands back up to Sam's face, the gesture much easier to dish out when Sam is unable to see him. "We can fix this and I will be right here with you."

"For three more weeks." Those sad eyes fall close yet again.

"I'm not leaving you, Sam, promise." Dean's hands fall still and he wishes he could keep this promise but all he needs to do is make Sam believe it.

He knows he won't be able to find a way out of this deal, at least not one that would ensure Sam safety. In three weeks he would be leaving but for right now he's here and that's all that matters.

Sam needs him now. He needs to know that Dean will be there, that he is safe.

"Can we leave?" Sam opens his eyes again and seeks out Dean in the darkness.

It's amazing how even without sight Sam knows exactly where Dean is.

"I don't see why not." A new voice fills the room and both boys find themselves jumping in surprise. "Your papers are all ready at the desk and I've given Dean a prescription."

Dean eyes him in confusion before the doctor wordlessly hands over a sheet of paper. He glances over the handwriting for a second, trying to make out what the doctor was prescribing.

One word catches his eye and he bites his lip to keep himself from telling Dr. Porter exactly what he could do with this prescription. There is no way Sam would be needing anti-depressants.

"You may also want to pick up some eye drops for the dryness." Dr. Porter turns to Dean and motions to the slip of paper. "The prescription is just cautionary. Use them if needed."

Dean relaxes a bit, knowing full heartedly that he would be able to help Sam through this without the use of the prescription, but he'll hold on to it just in case. Sam may decide he'd feel better with them and it's not Dean's place to deny him that right.

"Well, you are free to leave whenever." The doctor smiles and nods toward Dean before heading for the door. "I hope I won't be seeing you two again but if something should arise, feel free to come see me or give the hospital a call."

"Thank you, Doctor." Sam tries his best to look at the doctor but his eyes fall slightly to the right.

Dr. Porter simply smiles back even though his patient can't see him, "You are very welcome, Sam. You take care now."

Once Sam hears the door shut behind the doctor, he turns his head back to Dean, eyes once again finding him without a problem. He's silent for a minute before he sits up and swings his legs over the bed.

"Where we off to now?" He asks as he hops onto his feet.

"I was thinking we could head to Bobby's place." Dean makes it to his side, helping him slide into his coat. "We can catch our breath there and do some thinking. What do you say?"

"Alright." He grabs a hold of Dean's arm, fighting back the helplessness he's feeling, and allows Dean to guide him out of the hospital room. "His house is like a maze though."

"He's got a seeing eye dog for you." Dean laughs as he signs the papers the nurse at the front desk handed him.

"That dog can barely see any better than me."

"You two are perfect for each other."

"Real funny, Dean."

"I thought so."

He doesn't miss the smile one Sam's lips and takes comfort in the fact that he can also see the smile in his eyes.

Things will work out okay, Dean is sure of it. As long as Sam has hope then they can fix this and maybe even, by some miracle, Dean will be able to keep his promise.

The idea of helping Sam get his vision back just to ditch him really isn't sitting well. He refuses to think of that right now though because as long as Sam can see again then everything will be okay eventually.

**~*~DontKnowMyName~*~**

_Well thank you all for reading again and I hope you liked this chapter. I'm not so sure how I feel about it but I'm looking forward to writing the upcoming chapters._

_I promise it picks up, I just felt like there were some things that needed to be explained. I'm really sorry if it was slow and boring but I hope you will stick with me!_

_I also promise not to focus as much on the whole "Deal" thing in the next chapters._

_Thank you all sooo much and if you have a minute I'd love to hear from you._


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Scared Sightless

**Disclaimer:** If I owned I probably wouldn't have so much time on my hands…

**Warnings/spoilers**: To be safe I'll say the first three seasons but major spoilers for season 3 specifically 3x15, Time is on My Side.

**A/N:** Definitely some limp Sam ahead and I'm also introducing Fatherly Bobby. I'm quite a big fan of both, and with an added bonus of big brother Dean, I'm pretty sure I wrote my dream come true.

**Summary:** Dean's timing is everything, one second later and things can go much differently. Time is on my Side (3x15) tag with added hurt/limp Sam.

~*~*~

Dean tries to keep his eyes on the road as much as possible but they just seem to find Sam much more interesting right now. If Sam was awake he would probably be lecturing Dean on safe driving; it's already been established that even without his sight Sam can feel Dean's eyes on him rather than the road.

The first three hours of the trip Sam had been extremely nervous, perched on the edge of his seat with his hands curled tight into his pants leg. He kept assuring Dean that he was okay that he trusted Dean's driving skills but not being able to see where he was or what was around him felt even worse when moving forty miles an hour.

He had been handling it okay until a loud horn went off from the car behind them. Sam jumped so far off the seat, his hands flying to brace himself on the dashboard, and Dean found himself once again cursing their bad luck gone worse. Any other time they would have been on the road all by their lonesome but the one time Dean is having trouble keeping the car at a steady speed, his focus more on Sam than the speed limit, someone had to be following them.

That had been the last straw for Dean and he quickly shrugged off his jacket and dropped it slowly into Sam's lap, trying not to startle his already distraught brother. Sam turned and cocked his head slightly, eyes falling just short of Dean.

"What's this for?" He had asked as his hands felt over the material.

"Cover your ears and try to go to sleep." It had always worked when Sam was younger, give him something of Dean's to cuddle up with and the kid fell right to sleep. Dean really hoped he hadn't lost his touch.

Sam finally gave in and bundled the coat up around his head, covering each ear with part of the material before leaning against the window. Ten minutes later and Dean could tell by Sam's breathing that the he was out like a light. Definitely hadn't lost it.

That had been ten hours ago and right about now Dean is really wishing Sam would wake up because distraught or not, Dean could use the company. He's never been good with silence.

Luckily they aren't too far from Bobby's salvage yard, only about another half hour away, and Dean really couldn't find it in himself to wake Sam up until they got there. He probably should have made sure Sam got some eye drops though. It's been such a long drive; Sam's eyes are bound to be even drier when he wakes.

Dean really should have done a lot of things differently.

He shouldn't have left Sam alone on a hunt. He should have gotten there sooner. He should have killed Bela, but that one was debatable. Currently he is wishing he would have decided to hold up for the night in town because his adrenaline wore off ten hours ago when Sam slumped peacefully against the door, and has consequently left him feeling utterly exhausted. He's surprised he's made it this far.

As soon as they reach Bobby's he will make sure to get some drops into Sam's eyes before crashing on the couch for a much needed rest. Bobby will have to entertain Sam for awhile, or maybe Sam will be so exhausted himself that he'll be able to sleep for another five or six hours.

When he finally sees the gate to Bobby's property, Dean feels a few pounds of responsibility lift off of his shoulders. He's always been able to relax, let his guard down just slightly, at Bobby's and he knows now that pushing himself to make the drive was definitely the right decision.

He needs to be here just as much as, if not more than, Sam.

Pulling up next to Bobby's choice of the week car, Dean gently eases the Impala into park as opposed to his usual harsh stop, and cuts the engine. Sam's senses are apparently already compensating for his sight as he starts to stir at the sudden quiet that surrounds him.

"Dean?" He sits straight up instantly, hands flying out toward his brother.

Dean's own hands grasp Sam's, lowering them slowly back to his lap.

"I'm right here, Sam."

"Right," Sam stares unseeingly at his own hands as a flush of embarrassment reddens his cheeks. "Sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for, Sammy." Dean slowly eases his door open. The squeak might be familiar to Sam but he's definitely not taking well to sudden noises. "Bobby's waiting for us; he's already standing on the porch."

He smiles to himself, realizing that it's about four in the morning and the older hunter appears wide awake and pleased to see them. There's a definite hint of anxiousness in the man's appearance and Dean can certainly understand that, he hadn't been exactly clear when he spoke to Bobby. At the time he wasn't really sure he could talk about it all and actually make sense, he didn't even understand.

Sam nods but keeps his head down as Dean sluggishly drags himself from the car, sending Bobby a poor excuse for a smile. He stretches his cramped and weary bones before walking around to Sam's door, careful to open it even slower than he had his own.

"You need any help with him, Dean?" Bobby makes his way down the porch stairs, jumping to the very plausible assumption that Sam was injured, and technically he is.

"He's okay," Dean is quick to ease the obvious worry he picks up on in the older hunter's voice. "I got him."

When he turns back to Sam his brother his staring up at him, or up at and to the right of, him with that _I can't believe you didn't tell him_ look. Ignoring the almost, but not quite, intimidating glare from Sam, Dean slowly and cautiously helps him out of the car and onto his feet.

Bobby is at their sides by the time Sam is steady enough for Dean to let go of him. He studies both boys, unable to find any obvious and life threatening physical injuries, but when his eyes fall on Sam's he can tell something's different.

Not really thinking about his actions, Bobby raises a hand and waves it in front of Sam's face, receiving only a few blinks but no real acknowledgment. Dean feels slightly guilty but can't help but snicker at both Bobby's actions and Sam's lack thereof.

"Dean?" Both Sam and Bobby question at the same time.

"He can't see you, Bobby." Dean's small smile falls at the dirty look from Bobby.

"What's he doing?" Sam's eyes dart from side to side, hand still grasping Dean's arm.

"Waving his hand in front of your face," Dean finds himself laughing again when Sam turns back at him, obviously calling _bullshit._ "Seriously, Sammy."

"Bobby?" Sam's head turns in the right direction but his eyes fall between Dean and Bobby.

"Sorry, Kid." Bobby apologizes but continues to glare at the elder brother. "Dean neglected to inform me of your, uh problem."

"I forgot." Dean tugs Sam forward and heads for the house, not wanting to stand there any longer and listen to what he had done wrong, again. "I had a lot of things on my mind at the time."

"It's okay, Dean." Sam's tone softens, picking up on Dean's sudden change. "I know I put a lot on you, I'm sorry."

He stops suddenly causing Sam to bump into him, "Stop apologizing."

The anger slips through and he bites his lip as the sadness spreads over Sam even though he knows his brother is unaware the emotion is showing. He isn't angry at Sam, far from it in fact. He's just so damn tired and frustrated with how shitty the day has turned out to be.

Things just never go their way.

"I'm not mad at you, Sam," Dean squeezes his shoulder. "Let's just get inside and rest for awhile, okay?"

Sam nods and allows Dean to guide him towards the porch until he feels his feet hit the bottom step. Dean grab's Sam's right hand and places it on the railing, letting Sam's left hand remain on his arm. He takes the first step and waits for Sam to follow suit as Bobby takes up the rear, making sure Sam doesn't fall backwards.

When they finally make it inside, Dean makes a quick decision and steers Sam to another set of stairs, leading up to the second floor. Bobby looks at him in question but when he picks up on the sluggish blinking of Dean's eyes he quickly realizes the boy's intensions.

"Aw, Dean." Sam whines as he lets go of Dean's arm and stands his ground. "Can't I just lie on the couch?"

"You don't fit on the couch, Sam." Dean ignores his complaints and begins to tug him upstairs again but Sam doesn't budge. "Don't you want to rest in a comfortable bed?"

"I just want to stay on this floor."

Suddenly it clicks in Dean's head and he curses himself for not thinking of it sooner. Of course Sam won't want to be upstairs and really Dean should have realized it's much safer for Sam to avoid using stairs as much as possible. He silently prays he'll get the hang of this before he puts Sam in even more danger.

After a few seconds of silence Bobby goes to grab on to Sam's other arm, wanting to take over for Dean even if it was only a few feet, but Sam jerks away from the touch. He instinctively turns around toward Bobby, his heels bumping into the bottom step and sending him backwards. Unfortunately Dean was so caught up in his thoughts that he wasn't able to catch Sam in time, leaving him to fall on his rear.

For a second no body moves, Both Bobby and Dean feeling guilty for different reasons while Sam sits in embarrassment. He lowers his head and feels the tears pooling in his eyes.

"You okay, Sammy?" Dean finally snaps back to reality and jumps down the two steps so he can crouch down in front of his brother.

"Fine," His eyes blink a few times, willing the tears away and to spear him anymore embarrassment. "I just want to go to sleep."

"Alright," Dean understands and knows that Sam is only looking for an out to the current situation. "Let's get you to the couch."

He grabs onto both of Sam's arms and quickly hauls him back to his feet, waiting a few seconds before pulling him back to the living room. Sam shakes his head profusely and pulls his arms back with such a force that Dean fears he will tumble backwards again, but he manages to remain upright.

"I can do it myself." Sam takes a deep breath and pushes past Dean, leaving the older brother standing there in confusion.

"Sam, please be careful."

Both Dean and Bobby are quick to shadow his movements, one on either side of Sam as he uses his hands to feel around his surroundings. When Sam rounds the side of the couch, Dean lets out a sigh of relief and the two of them back off a bit, neither realizing just how close Sam was to the couch.

Sam's foot catches on the leg of the couch, throwing off his balance, and for a second Dean thinks he'll fall onto the couch but once again luck isn't on their side. Before he or Bobby can react, Sam falls forward, his hands flying out to catch himself on the floor but his head still manages to slam into the edge of the coffee table. A coffee table Bobby definitely didn't have last time they were here and their luck just keeps getting worse.

The blow to his head bounces Sam back as he ends up landing on his side between the table and the couch. His eyes slowly blink closed and Dean flies to his side, picking his head up and shaking him slightly.

"Sammy!" Dean continues to shake him until his eyes open again. "So much for going to sleep now, man."

"M'tired," Sam complains as he tries to close his eyes again.

"Let him sleep, Dean." Bobby moves in next to Dean and places a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'll keep a close watch on him."

If Dean picked up on the implied _you need sleep too_ he doesn't say anything, he simply nods and allows Bobby to help him lift Sam onto the couch. His hand lingers over Sam's heart for few moments, taking comfort in the steady pulse pumping beneath his fingers. He moves his hand up to Sam's face, dropping onto his knees beside the couch as he finds himself brushing Sam's bangs out of his face.

"Dean, you need to rest as well."

"Okay." He lowers his forehead against Sam's shoulder and drapes one arm across Sam's chest, the other sliding beneath his chin, laying flush against Sam's arm.

Bobby shakes his head but doesn't bother to argue. It's not exactly where he'd like Dean to rest, definitely not a very comfortable position, but he's known these boys much too long to even attempt to move him. Any wise man knows that messing with Dean when Sam's hurt is like messing with a cub when its mother is close.

As long as Dean gets some sleep that's all that matters at this point. Bobby's certain he'll wake up feeling it but at least he slept, knowing Sam was right there in front of him.

Bobby can wait awhile longer for the full details. They are both safe and out of harm's way for the time being and that is enough for him. He will wait till they wake up to quiz the two knuckle heads on their newest stupid move, but until then he would keep watch over them. Neither of them is dying, at least not from the current dilemma, and no matter how stupid the move, Bobby will always be there to keep watch.

**~*~*~DontKnowMyName~*~*~**

_So I'm really hoping this will satisfy a bit of everyone's limp Sam need._

_I've realized that I apparently really enjoy Sam sleeping on Bobby's couch; I now have two stories with similar scenes._

_Anyways I hope you all liked this chapter, I'm pretty satisfied with it myself. _

_I've got a new story going that I'm really excited about. Not much happening yet and I only have the first chapter but I promise it's going to be pretty intense._

_Thank you all so much for reviewing the last chapters, this has turned out to be my most popular story so thanks for the encouragement! _

_I'll see you all next chapter! _

**Every chapter I apologize for my grammar or spelling errors because I don't use a beta. I'm slightly picky I guess. Since if you're seeing this you obviously read my stories, or just this story, I thought I'd ask if any of you would be willing to beta for me. I typically read over my own stuff like 5 times but when it's your own writing you tend to miss a lot. If anyone is willing to help me out and has stories of their own I'd be more than happy to return the favor. If you're not a writer let me know how I can pay you back! Thanks in advance guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Scared Sightless

**Disclaimer:** If I owned I probably wouldn't have so much time on my hands…

**Warnings/spoilers**: To be safe I'll say the first three seasons but major spoilers for season 3 specifically 3x15, Time is on My Side.

**A/N: **First I want to thank WoodBurner for being my wonderful beta, she really helped me out and was so nice about it all. I hope you guys will go check out her wonderful stories! Second, I may have fabricated the model behind the boys' tattoos but I'm not sure, so if I did, I'm sorry but it went with the story so really it shouldn't be a big deal. Not too excited about this chapter but at least I got it finished because I'm struggling with my other story. Hope you all will enjoy it. Leave me a review if you have time cause they definitely make me happy!

**Summary:** Dean's timing is everything, one second later and things can go much differently. Time is on my Side (3x15) tag with added hurt/limp Sam.

~*~*~

Around noon Bobby hears the first movement from either brother. He is expecting it to be Dean, surprised the older brother has slept this long, but Dean remains still, having slid onto his back between the couch and table at some point in time. Sam, on the other hand, is now twisting his head from side to side, eyes blinking rapidly.

Bobby quickly jumps into action, careful of Dean as he takes a seat on the arm of the couch. He gently places a hand on either side of Sam's head to still the young man's movements. Bloodshot hazel eyes blink open, wide this time, and though they appear to be staring at Bobby he knows they are unable to see him. Sam's breathing begins to pick up even more and he fights desperately to take in air.

"It's okay, Sam." He gently rubs his thumbs across Sam's cheeks and continues to speak, hoping the boy will recognize that he's safe. "Calm down, you're okay."

Finally frantic breathing returns to normal and Sam's tense body relaxes back into the couch. He lets his eyes fall closed again before he slowly pulls himself up into a sitting position, back against Bobby who thankfully helps to keep him from toppling over.

"Bobby?" Though he knows the answer he can't stop himself from needing the reassurance.

"Yeah, kid, it's me."

Sam doesn't say anything else as he lets his body fall to the right, resting his head against the back of the couch. He closes his eyes again as the burning sensation becomes too much. A gentle hand brushes the top of his head and he can feel Bobby leaning over him, the smell of oil and gasoline actually bringing comfort.

"Eye drops?" He doesn't bother to open his eyes nor does he care that he sounds like such a child; he just can't muster enough of energy at the moment.

"Does Dean have them?"

"He did."

Sam curls even further into the back of the couch, pressing his head into the cushion as hard as he can. He wishes he could be more help but he honestly has no idea. Dean had used them in the car but Sam obviously hadn't seen where he put them when he finished.

A sharp pain spikes through his head and he can't stop the whimper that escapes as he grabs a hold of his head, pressing his palms into his eyes. He continues to press as hard as he can until he feels someone trying to pry away his hands, hears someone whispering softly from beside him.

When the pain finally ceases he releases his hands, letting them fall to his lap, and buries his face into the back of the couch once more. The soft words continue, finally becoming clear, as the gentle hand now moves to his back.

"Sammy?" Dean squeezes the back of Sam's neck gently, his own hands shaking slightly. "Was it your eyes or your head?"

"Head." Sam doesn't bother to move his head, his words muffled by the cushion.

"Bobby went to get our kit." His fingers massage the base of Sam's skull. Headaches he's used to, blindness he's not. "He'll be right back."

"The eye drops?" This time Sam manages to turn his head to the side, still keeping the side of his face pressed into the couch.

"Yea, Sammy." Dean smiles slightly, brushing his other hand across the top of Sam's head. "They're in there. I'll give you some as soon Bobby comes back, okay?"

Sam nods slightly, moaning at the pain it causes but it quickly settles back to the dull throb once again. He feels his body being pushed forward gently as Dean slides onto the couch behind him, hand continuing to massage Sam's neck. The motion is so relaxing that he can feel the pain slowly being tugged away by Dean's fingers and being replaced by the gentle pull of sleep.

He finds it hard to believe he's tired still but there's no denying that his energy is completely drained. He can't even seem to hold himself up anymore, always leaning against someone.

Dean's solid presence disappears from behind him and once again those gentle hands are there, slowly lowering him back down onto the couch.

It's such a strange feeling not being able to tell if your eyes are open or not but he can tell Dean understands. His brother is so careful of every little moment he makes, letting his hand softly run across Sam's forehead before slowly lifting his right eyelid. Sam knows what is coming but the sudden cold drop in his burning eyes still manages to startle him and he tries unsuccessfully to pull his head away from Dean's hold.

"Almost done, Sammy." Dean speaks softly, his thumb wiping away the artificial tears that streak Sam's cheek.

He can't really protest even if he tries; Dean's grip is gentle but strong, and Sam knows his eyes are in desperate need of the moisture. Biting his lip and curling his fists into the couch cushion, he prepares himself for the rest of the drops, each one feeling just like the first. The burning spikes for a few seconds, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut as tight as he can, trying to escape the discomfort, but it shortly fades and leaves only a dull ache.

"Better?"

"Yes." His voice is such a low whisper that he wonders if he even said it out loud. "Thank you."

Dean's hand remains on Sam's forehead for a few moments longer and Sam finds himself missing the contact as soon as it's gone. He knows Dean is still there; most likely never wandering further than a few feet, but Sam needs the reassurance of contact right now. Thankfully Dean's _no chick flick moment _rule has been sidelined for the time being and Sam thanks the heavens for a brother who understands what he needs without spoken words.

He knows his eyes are closed and he knows he's on the verge of sleep but the whispered words from above him grab his interests and he tries his hardest to hear them. Just before the desire to sleep becomes too much, he's able to make out just a few words and those few words are all he needs to hear.

"I can't leave him like this." Dean's eyes drift down to his brother's lax face, a face that looks deceivingly peaceful. "I won't leave him like this."

Sam's breathing slowly evens out and he finally gives in, feeling the light tug of a smile as he slips into the welcoming darkness. Dean's here. Dean will make everything alright.

Bobby tugs at his beard, watching Dean nervously as he speaks, "We've been looking for months and now it's less than three weeks out, I'm just not sure we'll find anything."

"Don't you think I know that?" He lets out a long sigh and sinks onto the couch beside Sam's legs. "It's just not a good time now."

"And it was before?" The older hunter keeps his voice low though his annoyance is still evident.

Dean gently lifts Sam's limp legs and moves back on the couch before lowering his brother's ridiculously long legs onto his lap. He shakes his head at Bobby's words, knowing that there never was, nor ever will be, a good time to leave Sam behind.

"We have to tell him we found a way, Bobby." He keeps his eyes focused on Sam's face, wishing there was a way for Sam to be peaceful even out of sleep, but for now he'll take what he can get.

"You want to lie to him?"

"It's the only way."

"The only way for what exactly?" Bobby's voice rises this time but he quickly lowers it as he continues. "To make him hate you? To make it easier for him to move on when you leave him?"

"Damnit, no!" He's surprised he's able to keep his own voice low, though he wants to scream so badly, not just at Bobby but at the whole damn world. "It's the only way he'll get his sight back."

"You're not going to be able to lie to him when the hellhounds come and take you away, he's going to catch on when you become…" The words quickly die off when Dean's own statement finally catches up to Bobby's mind. "What did you say?"

"The doctor said Sammy would get his sight back if he believes everything is alright." He closes his own eyes, willing away the slowly growing headache. "He's not physically blind. His mind's just telling him he is."

"That's a good thing, Dean!"

"How is that good, Bobby?"

"It can be reversed then."

"By deceiving him!" He loses the battle against himself and can't stop from raising his voice. "I'm going to hell no matter what. I'm going to hell and my brother's blind. He needs to believe that everything is okay, that I'm not leaving him anytime soon. I don't want to lie to him, but it's the only way."

He leans his head back against the couch with a sigh; thankful that his little outburst hadn't woke Sam. There really is no other way around the situation but it definitely isn't Dean's favored solution. He hates lying to Sam, not to mention Sam's ridiculously smart. Any lie he comes up with will have to be some extremely believable and well supported story because Sam is anything but gullible.

The room falls completely silent until Bobby's had just about enough. A majority of his life is spent in silence, but his time with the Winchesters is usually anything but. Not hearing the typical banter is driving him insane.

"You want a sandwich?"

"Not really."

"Never thought I'd see the day when Dean Winchester turns down a sandwich."

"I'm just not hungry."

"I understand, kid, but you really should eat."

Dean starts to argue, never taking kindly to someone trying to tell him what he should or shouldn't do, but his argument is forgotten when he catches a whimper from Sam. The whimper turns into mumbling as Sam's eyes move rapidly under his eyelids and Dean's hand instinctively begins to rub Sam's jean clad calf, offering what little comfort he can.

His own eyes find Bobby's, searching the older man for answers he so desperately hopes someone else holds. He's so tired of not knowing what to do, not knowing how to fix their shitty situation but he can't expect someone else to jump in and save the day, though if anyone could he doesn't doubt it'd be Bobby.

Bobby's heart nearly breaks at the raw emotion reflected in Dean's green eyes. He knows exactly what the kid is looking for and he only wishes he could give it to him but Dean was right, the only option is to lie to Sam. Bobby will never stop looking for a way to save Dean but he also can't take the chance of Dean going to hell knowing he's leaving behind a brother whole literally can't look after himself.

"Tell him I found a way." He shakes his head, already feeling guilty. "I found a charm to throw the hellhounds off your tail."

"A charm?"

"Like the ones I gave you for the demon." He walks over to his book shelf, opening up a small box sitting on the middle shelf and pulling out a small, ancient looking medallion.

"What's it really do?" Dean holds his hand out for the charm, turning it around a few times as he eyes it suspiciously.

"Nothing," Bobby laughs softly, hoping Sam will believe in the charm's powers as easily as Dean had. "It's a cheap thing I found in one of the cars brought here. There's at least half a million charms look exactly the same."

"Nice, Bobby."

"I knew it'd come in handy some day."

"I still don't like it."

"Me either, kid, but like you said, it's the only way."

Sam's mumblings have become whimpers once more and Dean feels his brother start to tremble slightly. He doesn't want to wake Sam but he really doesn't want to make him suffer through nightmares either. Before he can even make the decision Sam's eyes fly open as he springs up into a sitting position.

There isn't a doubt it Dean's mind as to what Sam's nightmares are about at the moment, but he wishes his brother could catch just a small break once in awhile. Dean thinks it sucks that Sam can't see anything while awake but as soon as he falls asleep the nightmares start playing in the overly vivid way in which they've always assaulted Sam's mind.

"Its okay, Sammy." He stays in his position not wanting to startle Sam, but he keeps one hand resting on Sam's calf. "I'm right here."

"I know." Sam instantly falls back onto the couch with a long sigh, his eyes blinking a few times as if hoping one of those blinks would bring back his vision.

"I'm going to go make those sandwiches now."

"Thanks, Bobby." Dean's eyes fall to the charm in his hands once more before returning to Bobby's and the older hunters knows he's being thanked for much more than a few sandwiches.

~*~*~

Dean welcomes the silence that takes over once Bobby leaves the room. He really should think things over a bit more before springing such a huge lie on Sam. Even if Sam can't see him, there's still a good chance his brother will pick up on the first hint uncertainty in Dean's voice.

The doctor hadn't mentioned how long it would take for Sam's sight to return but Dean imagines it's not exactly like a light switch. He could make Sam believe his horrible lie but it'll most likely still be a few days before Sam's vision returns to normal.

Sam finally pulls himself into a sitting position a few minutes later, swinging his legs off Dean's lap and onto the floor. Thankfully his eyes no longer burn but he still has a slight headache, probably from nothing more than a combination of not eating and the stress of this whole ordeal.

"I've got some good news, Sammy." Dean waits till Sam turns in his general direction before continuing, praying this will all turn out better than he suspects. "Bobby found a way out of my Deal."

"That's not funny, Dean." Sam drops his head into his hands, not at all in the mood for his brother's inconsiderate jokes.

"You think I would joke about something like this?" He may pull out humor at some of the worst times but he's kind of offended that Sam automatically assumes he would joke about something so serious. "It's not exactly a way out; it's more like a cheat code."

"You going to drink baby's blood after all?"

"Now who's the jokester?"

"You're right, I'm sorry." He motions for Dean to continue as he leans his tired body back against the couch, hoping he'll stay awake longer this time.

"Bobby found a charm that wards off hellhounds."

"Like our tattoos?"

Dean nods but quickly realizes his error. Before he can say anything though, he catches Sam smiling beside him.

"I can feel you nod." Sam laughs, shaking his head at his older brother's mistake.

"Smartass." Dean laughs himself, enjoying the moment of happiness and soaking it in, hoping it won't be the last.

"So why didn't Bobby say anything sooner?"

"He just got his hands on it." He knew Sam would be filled with questions and luckily he's quick to answer. "He wanted to tell us in person but you decided to sleep through it all."

"It'll really work?"

"You don't trust Bobby?"

"I do, it's just…" Sam closes his eyes again, realizing the action is fairly pointless now since he can't see anything with them opened either. "I don't want to get my hopes up too high and have them shattered again."

"I wouldn't do that to you, Sammy." Dean moves a little closer to Sam, squeezing his knee in a comforting gesture. "This is the real deal. As long as I hold on to this charm no hellhounds will be able to find me."

"What if you lose it?"

"I'll have it tattooed on my ass."

"That'd be an interesting conversation starter every time you drop your pants."

"You'd be the first one I showed."

"I hope I'm still blind."

"Not funny."

"It is a little." Sam laughs, kind of wishing he could see his brothers face but by now he knows every single one of Dean's facial expressions. "If I wasn't blind already I'm sure that would do the trick."

After a few moments Sam's laughter dies down and a silence falls over the brothers, but this time it's not awkward or nerve racking. The humor slowly fades and leaves Sam feeling even more drained then before. His mind is working overtime to process everything Dean told him and as much as he wants to believe it, something just seems wrong.

He hates that he is so disoriented right now. Of course he's thrilled that they've finally found a way to keep Dean from going to hell but for some reason his mind isn't processing how extremely wonderful that news is.

Bobby wouldn't lie to them though. He would have to be one hundred percent sure before he even brought the solution up to either brother. If he can't trust his own emotions then he has to trust that Bobby knows what he's doing. Even if he can't show it properly he truly is relieved to know Dean won't be leaving his side anytime soon.

"Hey, Dean?" His voice is soft now and he knows Dean is quick to pick up on the change. "Bobby's sure this charm will work?"

"Yes, Sam." Dean could easily be annoyed with Sam's questioning but there isn't a hint of aggravation in the older brother's words. "Everything's okay now."

"Okay." He sighs and relaxes back into the couch. "Please don't lose it."

"How about you hold on to it for me until I need it?" Dean grabs a hold of Sam's hand places the charm in his opened palm before curling his fingers closed over it. "Now you'll be sure I don't lose it."

Sam holds the small charm in his hand, tracing his fingers over every groove and trying to picture what it looks like. When he thinks he has a pretty good image, he closes his fist tight and holds it close to his chest, sending up a quiet 'thank you' to God. It doesn't really feel like anything special but if it will save his brother than it's the most valuable thing in the world and Sam is definitely not going to let it out of his grasp before Dean needs it.

**~*~DontKnowMyName~*~**

_Thanks for reading! I really hope you guys enjoyed it and as always any comments and suggestions are welcomed! _

_Sorry again if the whole tattoo thing was completely wrong but hopefully you all can look past it._

_This chapter took my awhile to write and I had to push my self to get it done but my inspiration is definitely still there._

_If you have the time to drop me a review I'd really appreciate it. Nice words always get me writing and I need all the motivation I can get!_

_Thanks again, see ya all next chapter.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Scared Sightless

**Disclaimer:** If I owned I probably wouldn't have so much time on my hands…

**Warnings/spoilers**: To be safe I'll say the first three seasons but major spoilers for season 3 specifically 3x15, Time is on My Side.

**A/N:** I'm not sure the time line is right but the show never really said and I think I can use a bit of creative license here. Hope that doesn't bother you all. Thanks to GidgetGal9 for all her help on this chapter. She's been such a wonderful friend and I've only had the pleasure of meeting(well writing) her a week ago. Thanks also to Gidgetgal9 and Woodburner for being my awesome betas!

**Summary:** Dean's timing is everything, one second later and things can go much differently. Time is on my Side (3x15) tag with added hurt/limp Sam.

~*~*~

Bobby listens to Dean's speech, praying it will work, but knowing if it does it's only because Sam is not exactly running on all cylinders. Still, it shocks him how easily Sam does in fact fall for their little plan and it makes his stomach churn; he hates lying to the boy, especially about something so serious. Of course Dean's been in charge of caring for Sam since he was just a kid himself so Bobby doesn't argue that he knows what's best.

When finally the tension in the room breaks and the brother's fall silent, Bobby steps in and clears his throat, "If you two are done being girls, lunch is ready."

Dean's eyes narrow and Bobby can feel the daggers being shot at him, but in that moment everything is forgotten when Sam's laughter reaches their ears. Suddenly neither Dean nor Bobby can stop themselves from smiling, the joy of seeing Sam happy for the first time since the whole ordeal started, is just too much to even try and hide.

"Well I'm glad one of you appreciates my humor." Bobby laughs himself, clapping Dean on the shoulder with a wink. "Now how about those sandwiches."

"Yea," Sam continues to laugh as he allows Dean to help him onto his feet. "Dean's stomach is talking more than his mouth."

"I can't help it!" He glances down at his growling stomach. "I haven't eaten in almost a day, dude! That's a life time for me."

"Better feed him before he keels over then huh?" Bobby squeezes Sam's right arm as he speaks and helps Dean guide the youngest hunter into the kitchen.

"You two think you're real funny." Dean huffs.

"Aw, Dean," Sam tilts his head in Dean's direction, his arm slowly searching out Dean's shoulder, running up his brother's arm until he hits his mark. "Don't be bitter. You can pick on me again once I'm able to see."

"What's stopping me now, little brother?" He gently removes Sam's hand and pushes him down onto the chair. "Does it make you feel better to see my stunning face as I insult you?"

"You're just too chicken to pick on the blind guy."

"Only because it would be an extremely unfair fight."

"I bet I could still take you down without my eyesight."

"Your on, Stevie Wonder." Dean playfully slaps Sam's cheek, receiving an elbow to the gut in return.

Bobby shakes his head at the two, enjoying the light humor being exchanged. The airs been so tense amongst them, no one knowing exactly what to say or how to say it, but for the moment things are normal. At least it is as normal as possible with the Winchesters. Even though Bobby knows Sam's mood is due to false hopes, he's just glad to see both boys smiling.

It only takes seconds for Dean to spot the delicious sandwich in front of him and he's pretty sure he's drooling a little before he shoves a huge bite into his watering mouth. The sandwich is almost completely devoured before he realizes the other two at the table have yet to touch their own meals. Bobby stares at him in disgust and Sam keeps his head down, an obvious blush spreading across his cheeks.

Dean shoves the last bite into his mouth and smiles at Bobby as he chews his food, enjoying the older man's obvious displeasure. His attention then shifts to Sam as he wipes away the crumbs from his mouth, wondering why his brother has suddenly gone silent again.

"You're not going to insult the chef now, are ya Sammy?" His confusion grows when Sam just shrugs instead of actually bothering to answer the question. "Aren't you hungry?"

"I am." Sam keeps his head down, words barely above a whisper and Dean strains his ears to hear them.

"Then why don't you eat?"

"I can't."

Sam's behavior suddenly makes sense and Dean mentally kicks himself for being so stupid. He should've known Sam's going to have trouble eating. Without eyesight, simple, everyday tasks become a challenge and eating is definitely one of them.

Dean turns toward Bobby as if hoping he would hold some kind of solution but Dean's own mind finally kicks into action, everything piecing itself together.

"No one's going to laugh at you, Sam." He grabs Sam's hand and gently places it beside the plate. "I know it'll be a little different at first, but I bet you can find that big mouth of yours. Give it a shot."

Sam stays silent this time, trying forget his pride for the moment and just listen to his brother but the embarrassment seems to great. He too knows he can do it but he doesn't want to sit here, knowing both Bobby and Dean are watching him miss his own mouth like a dang moron.

"Well," Dean understands Sam's embarrassment and he nods toward Bobby, indicating toward the doorway. "You can sit in here and decide whether you want to eat or not. Bobby and I will be in the study researching a hunt."

He watches as Sam's head perks up, a smile once again curling at the younger hunter's lips and Dean knows all his little brother needed was a little push and a bit of privacy.

Bobby follows him out of the room, a bit confused by Dean's words, knowing that just a few minutes ago, Dean's only focus had been on helping Sam,

"So you're going to hunt?" He waits until they reach the study before he grabs a hold of Dean's arm, turning the younger man toward him. "You do know that you're still going to hell in a few days, right?"

"Gee, Bobby," Dean smiles sadly at the mans blunt nature. "Way to be gentle and caring."

"I'm just saying, now's probably not the best time to hunt."

"I realize that."

"Then why lie to Sam even more?"

"Because I want him to think everything **is** normal." He drops onto the chair behind Bobby's desk, his head falling into his hands. "Maybe if he thinks there's a hunt then he'll snap out of it and his vision will come back."

"Lets just let him digest our first lie."

"I'm only lying to help him, Bobby."

"I know, kid."

"Then why does it feel so wrong?"

~*~*~

"Hand me the lantern," Dean watches Sam's searching hand feel over the different tools laying out on the ground before they finally recognize the requested item. "Thanks, man."

"No problem," Sam smiles, his head and eyes turned slightly to Dean's left. "I'm going to go get a drink, okay?"

"I'll come with you." Clipping the light onto the hood of the car, Dean steps back and wipes his hands onto the towel.

"I think I can handle it."

"It's getting dark, Sam." He shakes his head at himself, realizing how ridiculous that observation is.

"It's been dark for two days, Dean." Sam's smile relieves Dean's guilt but there's still a hint of sadness in his words. "I've adjusted, I know my way around here."

With a sigh Dean finally gives in, "Just be careful, okay? Holler if you fall or something."

"You're sentiment warms me."

"Get," Dean nudges Sam toward the house and makes to turn back to his work but instead watches Sam's retreating form until his brother is out of sight.

It's been a rough two days on all of them but Sam's right, he's adjusted quite well. The kid's been able to come to terms with not having his vision and Dean's pretty sure that it has to do with him feeling as though he can relax, not worry about losing a brother in a few days. Dean on the other hand, is getting more and more anxious as the hours roll by, hoping, praying, that Sam's vision will miraculously return in the nick of time.

Sam's been happy though and that's really all that matters at this point. He knows the truth, that despite what Sam believes, he will still be going to hell, but that just makes him all the more pleased to see Sam smile. Even though his brother's hopes are false, he certainly feels better spending his last days with a happy, optimistic Sam rather than the guilty and lost version he's been sharing a car with for the last eleven months.

He finally shakes himself out of his thoughts, with a sad smile and returns to his work, no longer sure exactly what it is he's looking for under the hood. The cars probably in better shape than it has been since his father first bought it, but it's always been his escape, his way to forget everything going on around him.

"Whatcha looking for?" A rough hand claps him on the back and he straightens quickly, catching his head on the hood.

"Damn it, Bobby." He rubs at his head, turning to face the older hunter. "I just thought I'd give her a tune up, got nothing else to do."

"You could be helping me find an _actual_ escape plan."

"I can't do that."

"Right," Bobby nods, knowing all the fine print. "It's just that I'm running soul saving duty all on my own now. That's a lot of pressure for an old man like me."

"Aw come on," Dean smiles and slaps Bobby on the shoulder. "You're not that old."

"Keep laughing." He pushes Dean's arm away and turns to head back toward the house but stops. "Where is that brother of yours?"

Dean turns back the car and ducks under the hood once more, "Went to get a drink."

"That's odd," Thinking for a second, Bobby retraces his steps, mentally trying to remember if he'd passed Sam on his way out of the house. "I didn't see him."

"What?" Dropping his tools and forgetting all about the Impala, Dean turns his undivided attention on Bobby. "What do you mean?"

"Relax, I'm sure he's fine," Bobby holds his hands up in front of him. "It's just that I came from the house and I should have passed him if that's where he was headed."

Dean's mind kicks in with a million _what if's _and he finds himself pacing back and forth in between Bobby and the car. He told the kid to holler if something happened and Sam would have done just that so nothing's wrong, right?

It dawns on him that this is Sam he's talking about and of course his little brother wouldn't call if something had happened. No, Sam would lie in pain, trying desperately to figure his own way out, it's the patent Winchester way. Dean understands but her certainly doesn't like it.

"Sam!" He rushes off in a jog, following the path he watched Sam walk a few minutes before, stopping when he could no longer see the Impala behind him. "Sammy!"

"Dean?" The voice comes from his right, no more than twenty feet away, but it sounds quiet and ashamed.

"You okay, Sam?" He follows the voice, nervous of what he'll find but thankful Sam's okay, or at least speaking.

"I'm fine."

He stumbles a few times as he jogs toward where he believes his brother is, finally slowing when he catches a glimpse of Sam's shaggy hair from over the hood of an abandoned car. With a sigh of relief he takes a second to catch his breath, and slow his heart beat before closing the distance between himself and Sam.

"What happened?" His eyes scan over Sam, falling instantly on the scrapped knees and the torn palms resting atop Sam's thighs.

"I tripped." Sam's head falls forward, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Why didn't you call me?" Dean squats down beside Sam, checking that the injuries weren't any more serious than scrapes.

"Because I'm embarrassed, Dean."

"Sam-"

"No," He cuts Dean off, knowing exactly what his brother is going to say and he's about tired of hearing it. "I should be able to adjust. My other senses should be picking up the slack, but instead I keep fumbling around like a klutzy child."

"Well you always were a klutz."

"It's not funny, Dean." He shakes his head, closing his hands into fists but wincing when the movement pulls on his cuts. "I'm tired of being so dependent. You can't be with me twenty-four seven."

"I've been giving you space, man."

"And look what happened!"

"Chill, okay," Dean cups the back of Sam's neck with one hand, his other reaching out to tip Sam's chin upward. "It'll be okay. Your vision will come back eventually. You just have to be patient. Until then, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"I know," Sam smiles and reaches for his jean pocket. "Because I have…" His eyes grow wide and he flies to his feet, nearly falling over but Dean is quick to steady him. "It's gone!"

Dean keeps him upright as Sam furiously digs through his pockets, searching every last one for the charm but coming up empty handed. He bites his lip to keep from screaming out in frustration as he drops to his knees with a wince, hands furiously feeling around the dirt.

"I'm sure it's here somewhere, Sammy," He wants to tell Sam it's all a lie, that the charm isn't worth all of this commotion, but he honestly doesn't know which would be easier for his brother to take at the moment. "Calm down, man."

"I have to find it, Dean!" He picks his head up, eyes shinning with unshed tears. "I can't let you go to hell, not now. Not ever."

"Sammy, please." Dean grabs his shoulders and pushes him back into a sitting position, shifting to hold Sam's arms still. "Bobby and I will find it, but you need to calm down."

"I'm sorry," The tears break loose and Dean cups Sam's face, his thumbs gently brushing away the tears. "I screwed up again."

"No you didn't," He keeps his voice soft, despite his desire to scream at Sam. "We'll find it, Sammy. I promised that I wasn't going anywhere and I'm not breaking that promise, you hear me?"

"Yes." Sam nods sadly and takes a deep breath, pulling himself together once more.

Dean smiles to himself, pleased that his promise is enough for Sam to go on at the moment; that his word is still enough to calm his brother. He hops up onto his feet, gently grabbing Sam's wrists and pulling his brother up with him.

"Let's get these cuts taken care of first."

~*~*~

By the time Sam's cuts were all cleaned up and the three stopped to have dinner, it was already ten, leaving only the moonlight glistening off the rusted mounds of cars. Bobby and Dean set out right after dinner, scanning the entire junkyard with the aid of the flashlight for about an hour. Despite all their searching they still come up empty handed and end up right back where Dean found Sam in the first place.

"You're going to have to tell him, Dean." Bobby wipes his arm across his sweaty brow. "We're not going to be able to find it."

"Then we'll buy another one, Bobby."

"I don't even know where to find another one. That thing's at least twenty years old." He shakes his head and turns off his flash light, signally that he is done searching. "You're just going to have to give it up and tell him."

"I can't."

"Won't is more like it."

"Damn it, Bobby, you don't understand."

"That's where you wrong, boy." He stalks closer to Dean, finger jabbing toward the younger man's chest, forcing him backwards. "I do understand, but I can't sit here and watch you lie to that kid anymore. Right now he thinks he lost his brother's get out of jail free card and he's a mess, but how do you think he's going to feel in about two weeks when he has to watch or listen to you be taken by those damn hounds?"

"But-"

"But nothing! You see how he is right now. It's going to be ten times worse when that deal comes due. Not to mention his resentment toward you for lying." Bobby backs off, giving Dean a little room to process everything. "Now is that how you want this all to go down?"

"I don't know what else to do." Dean rubs his hands over his face in frustration. "The doctor said not to tell him everything, to make him feel safe. That's what I'm doing and it's not working. Now _you_ want me to tell him that I'm still screwed, that nothing has changed, I'm still going to leave him behind and there's nothing he can do about it? Tell him that he's going to lose me as well as his sight?"

"Doctors don't know everything, Dean." He taps his palm against Dean's chest right above his heart. "Sometimes only a big brother knows what to do."

"But I don't know, Bobby."

"You knew how to make him feel safe, how to make him believe everything was alright," Bobby crosses his arms and takes a few steps back. "I'm sure you know what he needs to hear to believe that your okay, that _eventually_ everything's going to be okay."

Dean just stares at him for a few minutes, digesting everything that's been said but realizing that bobby makes far too much sense. It amazes him just how wise the old man can be.

"You're right."

"I know," Bobby smiles and turns to head back to the house. "Now lets get back to Sam before he stumbles down the stairs or something."

"I think its when he's going up them that we should be concerned."

The two of them laugh as they walk back toward the path and back to where they left Sammy sitting on the porch. Neither bother looking any further for the lost charm, Dean finally realizing exactly what he needs to tell Sammy.

It may not get Sammy's sight back, but Bobby's right, it's more important that Sam be prepared for what's to come. Lying at a time like this will only do more harm than good.

Dean smiles when he catches the first glimpse of his brother sitting on the lawn chair Bobby unfolded for him. He chuckles at how Sam's seated, slouched in the chair with his legs thrown up onto the porch railing, head leaning against the chair's back.

"Nice of you two to finally join us." A familiar female voice breaks the silence as Dean finally picks up on the shadowy figure sitting on the steps.

Judging by the way Sam flies up, feet falling to the floor with a loud thud, his head darting in all directions, it's obvious he was unaware of the intruder until now. Thankfully Sam manages to catch himself from falling out of the chair and he hops onto his feet, cautiously moving toward the voice.

"Sammy!" Dean's voice halts Sam's movements. "Stay where you are."

"It's okay, Dean." The woman snickers. "I'm not going to hurt him, yet."

"What do you want, Bela?" His hand moves toward his waist band, reaching for the gun he's thankfully hiding there.

"Honestly," She stands up and heads back down the stairs, standing an equal distance between Sam and Dean. "I want your brother. Well, Lilith wants your brother. I want out of my deal."

"Lilith?" Sam moves a bit further.

"You see," Bela pulls out her own gun and aims it toward Sam, unbeknownst to him. "Lilith holds both mine and Dean's contract. The little colt of yours didn't seem to be enough for her to break mine, so she upped the price."

"Let me guess?" Dean growls in anger, pulling out his own gun. "She wants you to kill Sam."

"Bingo."

"Well too bad," He smiles and moves around Bela, keeping his gun trained as he puts himself between her and Sam. "You'll have to go through me first."

"Oh I know," She gives him her own smile and then cocks her gun. "That's the plan."

**~*~DontKnowMyName~*~**

_Thanks for making it to the end! I'm really excited about this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it._

_**Gidgetgal9** was absolutely wonderful with helping out, she suggested bringing Bela into the storyline and I think it works wonderfully_

_I've never written any other characters from SPN other than the Winchesters and Bobby so I hope I got her character down alright._

_If you all have time I'd really LOVE to hear what you thought. Your reviews get the motivation and creativity running. _

_Hopefully I wont be as long updating next time, but I'm going away in a few days so I wont have much time to write._

_Thanks for sticking with me!_

**Pimping_-_**

Faydartmouthand Sendintheklowns have a lovely SPN fic exchange going on over at Livejournal. It's called the Summer_of_Sam_Love. It's a really neat idea. All stories are Sam centric and focus on the awesomness that is Sam Winchester. Of course other characters are welcomed and Sam can be presented in any way (sick, limp... those would be my favorite?) as long as he's being awesome. Go on over and sign up before it's too late! It's going to be a great time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Scared Sightless

**Disclaimer:** If I owned I probably wouldn't have so much time on my hands…

**Warnings/spoilers**: To be safe I'll say the first three seasons but major spoilers for season 3 specifically 3x15, Time is on My Side.

**A/N:** Thanks a bunch to both **sendintheklowns **and **GigetGal9** for beta-ing for me. Can't say enough how lucky I am to have two of my favorite authors not only enjoy by story but be willing to help me so much. Thanks for all the encouragement and inspiration, girls, you're both amazing!

**Summary:** Dean's timing is everything, one second later and things can go much differently. Time is on my Side (3x15) tag. Limp/Hurt!Sam.

~*~*~

Sam instinctively goes into hunter mode at the familiar sound, and he reaches for the gun he typically carries at his back but remembers it isn't there. Frantically he works his mind for a way to gain the upper hand but there's so many factors working against him right now. He knows that Dean is more than capable of handling such a situation but he can't stand doing nothing while there's a gun pointed at his brother.

His head begins to pound but he pushes the pain aside, focusing on helping Dean for a change. Suddenly a flash of light forces him to take heed as the pain spikes to a new level. He digs his fists into his eyes trying desperately to relieve the pain so that he can return his attention to Dean.

Slowly the pain starts to recede and he lowers his fists as the painful light starts to clear from his eyes. The light finally vanishes leaving the darkness seeping in once more, but to Sam's surprise the darkness isn't quite as dark as it was before.

Though things are still fairly dark and blurry, he is able to make out the shapes of the three people below him, two holding what he knows to be guns. He doesn't have to see clearly to know that Dean is the one closest to him, standing between Sam and the woman intending to kill him.

"Dean!" The adrenaline kicks in and his body is suddenly flying down the stairs that he still can't quite make out but he manages anyway. Before he can even comprehend what he is doing, he throws himself at Dean just as the unmistakable sound of a gunshot rings in his ears.

Seconds later he can hear yelling but he can't tell where it is coming from or make out what is actually being said. He feels himself being pushed onto his back before hands cup at his face, slapping gently at his cheeks.

The words start to become clearer and louder as the ringing in his ears fades and his eyes blink open to a shadowy figure leaning over him. Dean's voice breaks through the fog and he can hear the worry laced with fear but all he cares about is that Dean is talking, that Dean's okay.

As his mind start to clear he becomes aware of the stabbing pain still radiating through his skull as well as a new pain in his shoulder. He tries to reach for his shoulder but a strong grip holds him down, making it difficult to move.

"Sammy," Dean slowly lets go of Sam's good arm, his hands gently working to access the wound on Sam's left shoulder. "What the hell were you thinking?"

His words sound harsh but there's no malice in them, only confusion and fear masked by anger. Sam whimpers beneath him as his eyes stare at Dean's face and for a second Dean almost believes Sam is actually looking at him. Then it dawns on him that Sam had tackled him, had known where Dean was and been able to knock him out of harm's way. A stupid move like that requires sight.

"You can see can't you?" Dean's hands move from Sam's shoulder up to his brother's face.

"No," Sam shakes his head, trying to push Dean's hands away as the pain in his head battles with his shoulder injury. "Only shadows."

"That's still good, Sammy!" Dean smiles but it quickly falls when Sam's face creases in pain. "We'll get you fixed up, man. It's only a graze, but don't go doing something stupid like that again. You hear me?"

"Hear ya," Sam smiles despite the pain but it quickly turns into a grimace as his shoulder takes precedence, the pain made worse by Dean's sudden pressure.

There are still muffled voice coming from the yard and Sam knows who they belong to but for some reason he can't seem to focus on anything but the pain now. Dean's hands continue to hold pressure to Sam's wound all the while keeping his eyes trained on Bela, who Bobby has managed to subdue.

"This is the second time, Bela." Dean growls through gritted teeth. "You're really becoming number one on my most hated person list."

"You should have killed me when you had the chance then." She smiles at him as she tries in vain to free herself from Bobby's hold.

"Yeah well the person you insist on shooting is the only reason I didn't kill you." His eyes drift down to Sam again as his brother battles sleep. "Doesn't matter now though, because I get an even better show, huh?"

"What?" She seems nervous and her movements become more frantic.

Dean lifts his right hand from Sam's shoulder for only a second and looks at the time on his watch, "Well in just a few minutes you're going to be hell hound chow."

"Please, Dean, I'm sorry."

"I can't help you even if I wanted to, you dumb bitch," He shakes his head with a slight frown, thinking of his own demise that is coming much too quickly. "Guess this is a sneak preview of what to expect for my doomsday."

"No!" She screams out as Bobby reluctantly lets go and she falls to her knees, her hands flying up to cover her ears. "Stop them, please. I'm sorry."

"Dean?" Sam grabs a hold of Dean's shirt and pulls himself up into a slight sitting position, his cloudy eyes turning toward the screaming. "What's happening?"

"Bela here made a deal of her own," He readjusts his hold on Sam so that he can keep pressure on the shoulder as well as hold up his weight. "And it's coming due in just a few seconds."

Bela kneels on the ground, mumbling to herself as midnight draws closer and then suddenly she's screaming out in pain. Her body is thrown backward, causing Bobby to jump away in shock, and her clothes are torn from her body along with flesh and muscle.

It's hard for Dean to watch, knowing that this is exactly how he will go in a few short days. His body will be torn to shreds, barely recognizable, and his soul will be dragged to the dark pits of hell, leaving Sam to clean up the mess.

_Sam._

At that thought Dean's eyes grow wide and he peers down at his brother who seems to be staring at the scene before them. Dean wonders for a second if Sam can even see what is actually happening but then he notices a lone tear roll down Sam's cheek.

"Sammy," Dean shifts Sam even closer, keeping pressure on his shoulder with one hand while his other arm wraps around Sam's head. He tries to cover his brother's eyes and ears, because hearing it is just as bad, but the damage is already done and he knows it.

"No, Dean," Sam gasps out and claws at Dean's arm, his fingernails digging painfully into Dean's flesh. "Stop, please. Dean, no."

For a second Dean believes Sam is pleading for him to stop and his arm loosens, worried he is hurting his brother even more. Then he realizes that Sam is pleading with someone else, or something else, pleading for them to stop hurting Dean.

"I'm right here, Sammy." His lips are right near Sam's ear and he knows his breath his hot on Sam's face, hopes that it will be a calming presence. "Nothing's got me. I'm not going anywhere man."

The _not yet_ goes unsaid but Dean knows it's hanging in the air.

Finally Bela's screams stop and the salvage yard falls silent, save for Sam's heavy breathing. Dean continues his efforts to calm Sam down, speaking soft, encouraging words as Bobby takes care of the mangled body.

It's not hard to understand what could possibly be going through Sam's mind, and Bobby quickly drags Bela's lifeless body as far away as he can. He makes a note of where he leaves it before rushing back to the boys, needing to make sure they were alright before he worried about anything else.

"Dean?" Bobby places a gentle hand on Dean's shoulder as he rocks his younger brother slowly back and forth. Sam's mumblings have quieted and Bobby's fairly sure the kid's fallen asleep, still replaying everything in his mind. "How about we move him inside? Get a better look at that shoulder?"

"He could see," Dean whispers as he seems to pull Sam impossibly closer. "I'm pretty sure he could see it all, Bobby."

"Alright, kid." He wraps his arm around the back of Dean, supporting some of Sam's weight as he helps get the two of them on to their feet. "We'll figure it out, it'll be okay."

"No it won't."

Bobby doesn't bother saying anything more. The truth is right there in front of them. Dean's deal is still coming due without even a lead on how to stop it. Now Sam may possibly have his eyesight back but the timing was anything but lucky. Sight or no sight, either way, Sam has a much clearer understanding of the fate his big brother will face in just a few days.

~*~*~

Together Dean and Bobby manage to carefully get Sam into the house and upstairs onto an actual bed for a change. Once Sam's settled, Bobby hurries into the bathroom and grabs the first-aid kit and some towels.

"Keep pressure on his shoulder while I go heat some water." Bobby tosses Dean a towel and watches as he stares at it, his right hand still holding tight to Sam's arm.

After a few seconds Dean finally nods but doesn't say anything as he slowly removes his hand, replacing it with the dark towel. Bobby doesn't miss how unsteady Dean's hands are and how awful he looks; clothes and hands covered in his brother's blood. Sadly Bobby knows firsthand that this is far from the first time either boy has been in a situation like this.

"I'll be right back, Dean." He waits for Dean to nod, hoping to get more of a response but not expecting one, before he leaves the brothers alone and heads for the kitchen.

Dean watches Bobby leave, thankful to have someone else to share his burden with for once. He's taken care of Sammy since he was a kid but sometimes it's too much, even if he'll never admit to it. There's so much running through his own mind at the moment that he just can't think straight but that's okay this time because Bobby's here to help.

He lets his eyes drift back to Sam once he hears the clinking of pots in the kitchen and watches the even rise and fall of his brother's chest. Part of him is begging for Sam to open his eyes, to show Dean he wasn't imagining it, that Sam can really see, but for the first time since this all began, another part of him is screaming for Sam to remain blind. For days he's wanted nothing more than for Sam to look at him and actually see, but after what happened, what Sam possibly witnessed, he just wants Sam to remain in the dark, for a little while longer.

His hands tighten on Sam's arm and a soft moan escapes Sam's lips, instantly putting Dean on alert. He adjusts his hold, keeping one hand on Sam's shoulder while the other cups the side of Sam's cheek, attempting to keep his little brother calm.

"Dean?" Sam turns his head to the side as he whispers, his eyes slowly blinking open.

"It's me, Sammy," Dean moves his hand up to brush Sam's hair out of his face. "I'm right here."

"But they got you," His eyes finally focus on Dean and his good arm flies up to grab Dean's wrist. "They took you, I saw them."

"No, Sammy, not me." Dean breaks out of Sam's weak grasp and grabs a hold of Sam's hand instead, slowly bringing to his own chest, right above his heart. "I'm okay, Sammy."

"I saw them, Dean," Tears slip down his cheeks as he clings onto Dean's shirt as tight as he possibly can.

"You saw Bela."

"You're okay?"

"Yes," Dean covers Sam's hand with his own, holding it close to his heart. "I promise."

After a few seconds of silence Sam nods and turns his head to the side, his eyes slowly starting to blink close again. Dean's torn between keeping him awake and letting him sleep, but luckily Sam makes the decision for him.

"I can't see." He holds his eyes closed tightly and turns his head back toward Dean before opening them again.

"You're getting there, Sammy." Dean watches him closely. "Shadows are better than nothing."

"No," Sam shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut against the pain. "Can't see anything anymore. I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I lost the charm." His eyes start to well with tears again, and Dean wants so badly to stop them, to make everything better but he can't. Not now.

"Sammy it's alright," Dean unconsciously presses harder on Sam's shoulder causing his brother to whimper slightly. "Everything's going to be okay, I promise. Bobby's going to help me and we're going fix this."

As if on cue Bobby enters the room but remains in the doorway, not wanting to intrude on the brothers. He knows Dean doesn't believe a word coming out of his own mouth but he also knows how much Dean wants Sam to believe them even if he doesn't.

Dean had finally decided to tell Sam the truth, but watching the two of them now, Bobby wonders if Dean is second guessing himself again. He waits until Sam speaks up before he moves quietly into the room, placing the bowl and pitcher of water onto the night stand.

"There's not enough time," Sam whispers sadly. "I lost it and I'm blind and you're… you're going… to hell."

Suddenly Sam's breathing starts to pick up and he starts gasping for breath, his good hand leaving Dean's shirt to reach for his own chest. Dean's eyes grow large and he tries desperately to calm Sam down without letting go of the wound.

Finally Bobby steps in and moves Dean's hand away, taking up the pressure on Sam's shoulder as Dean's hands quickly move to Sam's head. He cups Sam's cheeks and whispers quietly, coaching Sam back to breathing normally. Eventually Sam's hand loosens and he clasps Dean's wrist once more, before his head turns to the side and his eyes drift close.

"You going to tell him about the charm?" Bobby watches Dean closely and the younger man deflates but keeps his hands on Sam's face.

"Just clean out his wound." He slowly pulls his hands away from Sam's face and lets them rest in his lap for a few seconds, starring at the blood that has dried on them, before he stands and leaves the room.

"It's going to be a long couple of days, Sam." Bobby smiles sadly as he starts to patch up Sam's shoulder.

~*~*~

Bobby opens the front door slowly and quietly walks out onto the porch, finding Dean exactly where he suspected. The younger hunter sits on the top step facing out into the yard, but Bobby knows his eyes are fixed on something in particular.

"Dean?" Bobby keeps his voice soft as he takes a seat beside him. "You okay?"

He realizes that is probably the worst question he could ask, but he honestly doesn't know what else to say at this point. As much as he doesn't want to give up on saving Dean he knows realistically that there is no safe way out of the deal, but he just can't bring himself to admit it yet.

"How's Sam?" Dean avoids the question as usual and turns the concern back onto his brother.

"He's fine, just a flesh wound."

"You patched him up?"

"Yeah, he's resting now." Bobby waits a few seconds before adding. "I gave him a few heavy duty pain meds. He might not exactly need something that strong for the pain, but it'll keep him out for awhile."

"Thanks, Bobby." Dean turns his head for the first time, his face conveying just how dog tired he is, but his eyes shine with appreciation.

"Hey," He slaps Dean gently on the knee, keeping the younger man's attention on him. "Don't thank me for doing my job."

"What?"

"You told me once that I was like a father to you, right?" He watches the embarrassment creep across Dean's cheeks and he tries to hide his smile as Dean agrees. "Well it goes both ways here and that means I get to take care of you two, and protect you as much as possible."

"But you don't have to." Dean turns his head forward again, eyes falling to his folded hands.

"No I don't," Bobby agrees and he sees Dean tense for a second before he continues. "But I want to; it gives me something to do. Plus, someone's got to watch out for you two knuckleheads."

They fall silent, listening to the breeze blowing past them as the first signs of sunrise begin to appear. Dean leans forward and grabs his head into his hands, rubbing roughly at his temples. He doesn't know what to say to that but he can't deny the swell of his heart at hearing those words.

His mind reels as he stares at the blood staining the dirt below him, both Bela's and Sam's. There was hope for just a little while that Sam was going to be alright, that Dean wouldn't be leaving Sam behind without his vision, but that hope is gone now. There's no way Dean can make everything seem alright now, there's no way he can help Sam restore his vision.

He believes in Sam more than he'll ever believe in himself but he's already feared how Sam will hold up emotionally after he's gone. Now, on top of that, he has to worry about how Sam is physically going to take care of himself.

"You'll help him then?" Dean asks out of the blue, his thoughts taking control. "You'll take care of Sam?"

"Dean…"

"Please, Bobby," He turns to the elder hunter, his eyes shining slightly. "I know he's tough and old enough to take care of himself, but he'll need someone. He'll need you. He needs someone to depend on, someone to protect him from those evil sons of bitches as well as from himself. Please, help him. I don't want to leave if he's going to be alone."

"He won't be alone, Dean," Bobby clears his throat, swallowing down his own emotions. "I can promise you that."

"Thank you," Dean smiles sadly, turning away quickly as a few tears manage to make their way down his cheeks.

Bobby turns away as well, wanting to give Dean a bit of privacy as he deals with the fear and grief that is no doubt consuming him. As he goes to stand up from the porch, a loud crash echoes from inside the house, bringing both hunters on alert.

Dean jumps up, wiping quickly at his cheeks before storming into the house, searching out the cause. He makes his way into the library and stops, frozen in his tracks as he stares at the scene before him.

"Sammy," He whispers before lunging forward to catch his brother in his arms.

**~*~DontKnowMyName~*~**

_I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the little cliffhanger, I'm kinda starting to enjoy them haha._

_I'll be winding this up in a just 2 more chapters so I hope you all will stick with me._

_I'd love to hear what you guys think, your reviews always make me smile!_

_See ya next chapter!  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Scared Sightless

**Disclaimer:** If I owned I probably wouldn't have so much time on my hands…

**Warnings/spoilers**: To be safe I'll say the first three seasons but major spoilers for season 3 specifically 3x15, Time is on My Side. **Suicide attempt. **

**A/N:** As always I have to thank my wonderful betas, **Gidgetgal9** and **Sendintheclowns**. I definitely wouldn't have gone this far with the story if it wasn't for them! All other mistakes are mine.

**Summary:** Dean's timing is everything, one second later and things can go much differently. Time is on my Side (3x15) tag with added hurt/limp Sam.

~*~*~

"What the hell?" Bobby stares at the brothers now on the floor, Dean holding onto Sam as the younger brother continues to mumble incoherently.

The entire room looks as if a tornado has passed through and left destruction in its wake. Books are thrown all over the floor and while Bobby's house has never been clean or clutter free, he definitely has a system with the books. This was going to take days to reorganize.

He quickly forgets the appearance of the room when the quiet mumbling brings him back to the two young men on his floor. Sam's eyes are open, looking everywhere but nowhere, as his body shakes and twitches in his brother's arms. His words are spoken so fast and low that they are impossible to understand, but somehow Bobby knows Dean can understand every syllable.

Dean tugs Sam closer, rocking his upper body and whispering into his ear in an attempt to calm the younger boy. This time it doesn't seem to work and Sam's movements just become more agitated as he tries in vain to escape Dean's hold. In return, Dean tightens his grasp, arms wrapping completely around his brother and hugs Sam as close as he possibly can without suffocating the kid.

"Stop, Sammy." Dean's pleas get louder as Sam continues to fight. "You won't find anything like this, man."

"Have to." Sam turns his head away from Dean and pushes at his brother's chest. "Have to save you."

"You will."

"I need to now."

"It's late, Sammy, you can look again tomorrow."

"No!" Sam's scream takes both Dean and Bobby by surprise, Dean's grip loosening just long enough for Sam to slide free. "No time left. Have to find it now."

"Stop this, Sam!" Dean yells back just as frustrated and moves to grab a hold of Sam's arm, noticing the blood dripping from his shoulder again. "You need to stop. You're hurting yourself."

"I have to, Dean." He grabs onto Dean's wrists weakly, trying to pull them off his arms.

Ignoring Sam for a moment, Dean turns his attention towards the other man in the room, his eyes showing how completely confused and concerned he is. Bobby shrugs and inches closer to them, kneeling down beside Dean to get a look at Sam.

"You said you gave him pills, Bobby." The battle between Sam and Dean continues but Sam is noticeably weakening as his head starts to drop forward and his movements get slower.

"I did," Bobby stares at the kid, checking his pupils for any indication that maybe this is the medication but there's nothing but a blank stare.

"No pills."

"What, Sammy?" Dean scoots a bit closer, Sam's fight now gone as he lets Dean pull him close once again.

"Didn't take the pills." His body falls forward and Dean quickly wraps his arms around to support Sam's weight. "Spit 'em out."

"Good one, Bobby." Dean glares at the older hunter and shakes his head.

"I didn't think he was coherent enough to pull something like that." Bobby gets back onto his feet and rubs nervously at the back of his neck. "We need to get him back upstairs, Dean."

Dean nods and tugs his arms tighter around Sam and his brother sinks further into his grasp, finally letting the exhaustion win. For the first time since he ran into the room, Dean actually takes a look around and his mouth falls open slightly.

Managing to get down the stairs safely is one thing, but to actually find Bobby's book collection and tear it apart is not something Dean expected from Sam. Without his sight these books are no good to Sam and Dean knows his brother is aware of that, but he can also understand the helplessness that has dragged Sam to this mess.

"I'm sorry about the books," He apologizes for Sam as he pulls his barely conscious brother up off the floor and starts toward their room. "I'll help you in the morning."

"Don't worry about it, Dean." Bobby quickly moves to Sam's other side and pitches in to help get Sam safely back to bed.

Once Sam is lying down once again, Dean takes a seat beside him, hand running through Sam's sweaty bangs. Luckily Bobby left the first-aid kit on the bedside table along with two pill bottles.

"I'm going to check his wound," Dean whispers, never turning toward Bobby, his eyes focused solely on Sam. "Then I think I'm going to get some sleep too."

"Sounds like a good idea," He moves up beside the bed and glances down at Sam as he claps Dean's shoulder. "Give him those pills again, but make sure they actually get down this time."

Dean smirks and finally turns his eyes toward the older hunter, "Thanks, Bobby."

"What did I say about thanking me, boy?"

He gives Dean's shoulder one last squeeze before he heads for the door, turning around to take one last look at the two. These boys have been through so much in such a short amount of time but they've always managed to pull through together. Bobby has an awful feeling in his gut when he thinks of how Sam is going to manage to pull through without Dean, if he manages at all.

~*~*~

Sam wakes with a start, but can't seem to see anything but darkness as his eyes dart from side to side frantically. He'd thought it was all a bad dream for some reason, held hope that he'd wake up and his vision would be there but he should have known he would never be that lucky.

He falls back down onto the mattress, noting that he's once again in the bed but not remembering how he got there. Without being able to see the time he has no clue how many hours have passed but he does remembering stumbling downstairs and regretfully tearing Bobby's library apart.

He has a lot apologizing to do for that one.

The first word that comes out of his mouth is no surprise to him. "Dean?"

There's a slight ruffling from the bed next to him and he hears his brother moan. A few seconds later he can sense Dean's eyes finally focusing on him before feet meet the floor and his mattress dips under Dean's weight.

"What's up, Sammy?"

Sam manages a small smile. "I wanted to go downstairs."

"Okay?" Dean shrugs his shoulders, knowing the gesture is lost on Sam. "Why'd you wake me?"

"Figured you be mad if I didn't?" Sam actually shrugs himself, feeling the ache in his shoulder. "Plus, I could kind of use some help."

Dean's bites his lip to hold his unwanted anger at bay. "You managed fine earlier without my help."

Sam's eyes drift down to his folded hands, even if he can't see them. "I'm sorry."

"You could have hurt yourself, Sam."

"I know."

"You destroyed Bobby's library."

"I know."

"You can't even read those books."

"I know!" Sam curls his hands into fists and slams them onto the mattress, wincing once again as his wound makes its self known. "Damn it, Dean, don't you think I'm aware of that?"

"I'm sorry." Dean squeezes Sam's good arm lightly. "You just scared me. I've never seen you like that, Sam. What happened?"

A silence falls over them again, and Sam can feel Dean shifting nervously beside him as he desperately tries to figure out how to explain.

Truth is, he doesn't exactly know what happened. He doesn't know why one second he was asleep and the next he was ready to tear the house apart, which luckily he only managed one room.

The desperate feeling inside of him just grew and the ache in his chest was practically unbearable as the memories wracked his mind. He felt something inside of him snap and the next thing he knew his body was moving on auto pilot. The last thing he remembered is Dean rushing into the house, calling his name. He seems to have blacked out the rest.

"I just got angry." Sam goes with the simple explanation.

"So you decided to throw books across the room?"

"They're just one more reminder of what I can't do. Why I can't save you."

"Sammy…"

"No," He moves to sit up and rubs at his temples, hoping to stop the growing headache. "Stop telling me everything will be okay. Stop telling me I can still save you. I know it's a lie. I know there's nothing else to do."

"You're right."

"I don't want to be." He feels Dean's hand curl around the base of his neck and the comforting squeeze does little in actual comfort.

Dean doesn't say anything else; instead he slaps Sam's legs and pushes them over the side of the bed before grabbing a hold of Sam's wrists. He tugs Sam up out of bed and pushes him toward the bathroom.

"How about you get cleaned up and then we'll go get some lunch?" Dean helps Sam find the edge of the tub and makes sure he's rested safely there before he walks back out to fetch Sam some clothes.

Sam shifts himself around and easily turns the water on, getting it to the right temperature. "Is it already lunchtime?"

"Yeah, dude." Dean laughs as he walks back into the room and places Sam's clothes on the back of the toilet. "You're little crazy moment occurred around three am then you slept straight through the rest of the morning."

"Probably doesn't help you drugged me."

"So you remember that but not how nice it was of me to fix the wound you decided to open again?"

"No," Sam smiles and shakes his head as he stands up from the tub. "I can just feel the drugs, you know? They're wearing off but I still feel hazy."

Dean's shoulders slump and he definitely feels a bit guilty. "Sorry, man, but you needed something."

"It's okay, Dean, I'm fine." Surprisingly Sam finds Dean's shoulder and slaps it gently, even if his hand is a little too close Dean's face. "I was just kidding. I trust you."

Dean's smile is extremely bright as he pushes Sam's hand away playfully and pushes him back slightly. "Just take a shower. You're starting to stink."

As he turns around to walk out of the room he hears Sam get the final word. "To love me is to smell me."

For the moment things are okay. Both know it will only last for a short time but with hell creeping closer and closer, they are willing to take what they can get.

~*~*~

Lunch is filled with chatter, one of the three hunters keeping the conversation going at all times. They reminisce of the times Sam and Dean stayed with Bobby when they were growing up, as well as share stories from previous hunts one or all of them have been on. It was a great distraction for a while, Dean hoping to keep Sam's mind off everything, while Bobby hopes the same thing for both boys.

Dean knows it's been working, having seen Sam smiling the entire time, even laughing full heartedly at some of their outrageous stories. Slowly things start to die down, their laughter fading and each of them taking a moment to catch their breath.

When Dean looks over at Sam again, the smile is gone and replaced with the all too familiar sadness. That look that breaks Dean's heart every time, especially knowing there's nothing he can do. He's just as helpless as Sam.

"You okay, Sammy?" He watches Sam's eyes slowly slide up in an attempt to meet his own and Dean smiles, hoping his tone held the reassurance that his smile couldn't.

"Yea," Sam nods his head and forces himself to smile. "I just need some air. I'll be out back."

He pushes himself from the table and, a bit too wobbly for Dean's comfort, makes his way out the door and onto the back porch.

Once the door shuts Dean finds himself turning to Bobby, not sure why, except that maybe the older hunter will hold some answers.

Bobby simply shakes his head and turns back to his own food. "Give him some space."

"Why are his moods changing so much? He was happy just a second ago."

"Seriously?" The older hunter forgets his food and stares at Dean, conveying how stupid he believes that question is. "I think he's entitled to a bit of emotional instability right now."

Dean shrugs his shoulders and stares nervously at the door, willing it to open any second and Sam to walk back in with a smile on his face. It's killing him how unpredictable Sam's seems to be lately, and a part of him fears another break down is coming.

A thought crosses his mind and he tries to push it away as quickly as it came but he can't help voicing it. "The doctor gave me some anti-depressants before we left the hospital."

Bobby continues to stare at him, waiting for him to continue.

"For Sam." He watches the realization finally seep in and Bobby shakes his head but Dean ignores him. "Maybe I should give them to him. I don't want him having a mental meltdown on top of everything else."

"Damn it, Dean." Bobby slams his fork down against his plate and quickly gets to his feet, leaning across the table. "All you've been thinking about is how Sam's going to manage with you gone. Will you stop and think about how he feels with you here, but knowing he's going to lose you?"

"What?"

"He's scared out of his mind." He waits a bit to see if Dean understands but then continues, his anger growing. "All these pleasant memories, all this false happiness, of course he's going to be upset. He knows in three days he's going to lose that. He's going to lose the one person he's ever been able to open up to, to look up to, even if he's a giant."

The room falls silent and Dean slides down in his seat as Bobby sits back, the older man's anger turning into sadness.

"Look, Dean," He sighs and tries to think of the right words to say. "You may be leaving him behind blind, but that's not the important part. The main thing is just that you're leaving him period. He's been blind for less than a month but he's been your brother for twenty five years."

Bobby watches Dean for any sign that he's ready to jump in and join the conversation, but instead he remains silent, eyes staring at the table.

"You can't fix him in three days." He catches the angry glare from Dean but they both know it's true. "I will not give up on getting you out of hell Dean and I know Sam wont either, but you and I know it's still going to happen. Can't you just spend the next few days being the big brother Sam's known his entire life?"

"I have been." Dean growls, his eyes glaring into Bobby's.

"No you haven't." He braces himself for Dean's outburst but quickly continues in hopes of preventing one. "You've been so focused on fixing his disability that you've forgotten all about his emotional needs. He's losing you and of course he's going to be scared but the moment he shows signs of sadness you're ready to drug him up."

"I don't know what else to do, Bobby!"

"Tell him the truth."

Dean eyes him in honest confusion. "What truth?"

"About his blindness, about the charm, and while you're at it maybe tell him you're scared too." Bobby nudges his head towards the door. "I know emotional venting isn't your thing, but sometimes it helps. Go be a brother instead of a miracle worker."

"I am scared," Dean admits sadly. "Really scared."

"I know." He nods but keeps his eyes adverted, giving Dean a little privacy as he gets his emotions under control. "I'm pretty sure Sam does as well."

"I'll go talk to him."

"I'll be here."

Dean smiles slightly in thanks before he stands from the table and heads outside, trying desperately to prepare for the conversation ahead.

~*~*~

It's not difficult for Sam to make his way around Bobby's yard, even without his sight. He's been coming here since he was a kid, this being the closest thing he's ever had for a home.

Sure, it's easier for him to get lost now, but that might be exactly what he needs right now. Maybe he just needs to escape for a bit and be alone, to be able to think for himself without having two sets of eyes constantly watching to make sure he's okay.

There's so much he's angry about right now and all the cheer inside the house only ended up making things worse.

How can he be happy when his brother's going to hell and he's still blind?

Dean's been able to save him from everything ever thrown in Sam's way and he's sure if Dean were able to stay, he'd have Sam's sight back in no time. Dean's not able to stay though, and that's because Sam's can't save him.

The one time Dean needs him to step in and save the day, Sam can't because he'd have to save himself first.

It all seems so unfair, especially for Dean.

All his life Dean's struggled to keep Sam safe and now he's going to hell because Sam can't seem to keep himself out of trouble.

Anyway he looks at the situation Sam can't help but realize it's all his fault.

His foot catches on something lying on the ground and he slowly bends down to pick up the object. His fingers close around the heavy crow bar and he smiles.

"Fuck it." He picks up the bar and lets the weight hang in his hands for a few seconds before he swings it around, waiting for it to make contact.

The movement pulls at the wound on his shoulder and he's pretty sure he's opened it again but he can't bring himself to care.

The loud sound of metal on metal causes him to flinch but the release of anger and frustrations feels too good to stop. Despite the pain in his arm, he raises the bar again and smashes it into the window, enjoying the way the older pane shatters and sprinkles around his feet.

"Why him?" He asks the air as he once again smashes the rusted car. "Why do you have to take him? He's all I have left!"

The crow bar catches on the open window, causing Sam to lose his balance and end up on the glass covered dirt. He screams out in frustration before sliding over to lean against the frame, slamming his head hard against the door.

"Why couldn't you just let me stay dead?"

He drops his head forward and brings his knees to his chest as the tears finally starting to fall.

"Dean should be the one that lives, not me!" Again he slams his head back into the door, blank eyes staring angrily up at the sky. "Take me instead, please."

He wraps his arms tight around his legs and buries his throbbing head in his knees. "I'm no good blind anyways."

Suddenly he feels someone drop down beside him, a strong hand grabbing a hold of his good shoulder. He tries to push the person away and slam his head into the car again, enjoying the pain.

Another hand slides up and wraps around the back of his skull, protecting it against the hard surface of the car.

"What the hell, Sam?" Dean tries to pull Sam onto his feet but the younger brother refuses.

"Why did you have to bring me back?" This time Sam's question is directed toward Dean, tear-filled eyes trying to seek out Dean's. "I'm supposed to be dead right now!"

"Stop it, Sam."

"No, damn it, it's not fair."

"I know it's not, Sam, and I'm sorry." Dean's voice breaks as he completely sinks down next to Sam. "I'm so sorry, but I couldn't do it without you."

"What am I supposed to do without you?"

"You can go back to school, Sam." He clears his throat. "You can have that chance for normal that you couldn't have with me dragging you around the country."

"You weren't dragging me around, Dean." Sam leans further against Dean, taking the offered comfort that he knows is always there. "Plus, I'm blind. How the hell do you expect me to finish school?"

"It won't last forever, Sam."

"And you expect to bust out of hell how?"

"I mean your vision." Dean pulls away from Sam and stands back up on his feet. "It'll come back eventually. All you need to do is convince yourself that things are going to be okay."

"What?" Sam tries to stand up as well but the throbbing in his head and the intensity of the pain that shoots down his arm brings him back to the ground.

"The doctor said it's all in your mind…"

"So I'm crazy?" He manages to pulls himself up this time, using the car and his good arm.

"No!" Dean steps forward to steady him but Sam pushes his hand away roughly. "You're not crazy. You just have too much going on right now and the attack took you over the edge."

"What edge exactly?"

"Your mind telling your body it's blind because it's your subconscious' way of escaping reality."

"Shitty job it does." Sam motions to his surroundings bitterly. "I'm still fucking here and it's not getting any better."

"I wanted to help so I told you we had found a way out of the deal." Dean sighs and moves back to Sam, his head wrapping around Sam's arm. "That charm wasn't real. I asked Bobby to help me convince you everything was okay so he gave me the fake charm. I thought it would help you get your vision back."

Sam stands silent for a few moments, his body remaining absolutely still as he digests everything. Then he turns his head toward Dean, eyes empty of emotions, tears no longer falling.

"You lied to me?"

"I'm sorry, Sammy."

"No!" Sam pushes him away, not even caring or knowing that Dean ended up in the dirt. "I can't believe you did that!"

"I thought it was for the best."

Sam shakes his head, the emotion finally coming back as the tears once again roll down his cheeks.

He drops down onto his knees and feels around the glass scattered in the dirt. His hands close around a particularly large piece and he holds it up toward Dean.

"You know what's for the best?"

"Sam." Dean quickly drags himself onto his knees and moves toward Sam, stopping when Sam jabs the glass at him.

"I should have done this sooner. If I die then your deal ends." Sam holds out his other arm, blood already spilling from his shoulder, and looks up at Dean one last time. "Well I'm ending it."

"Stop it, Sam!" Dean tries to move forward again but he's worried about causing more damage with Sam holding the glass dangerously close to his wrist. "You don't want to do this, I know you."

"I do, Dean!" Sam's shoulders slump slightly and his tears fall even more. "I don't want you to die because of me. I don't want any of this. I want to die and I want things to be fixed."

"How does that fix anything, Sammy?"

"You'd be okay and I wouldn't be blind anymore."

"You wouldn't be anything anymore, Sammy, please." Dean glances behind Sammy and sends a silent prayer as he sees Bobby inching toward the two of them.

"I'm sorry, Dean."

Bobby reaches Sam just in time to grab a hold of his injured arm, causing Sam to scream as he tugs the limb behind the kid's back and Dean successfully removes the glass from his other hand.

Disaster averted, Bobby lets go of Sam's arm and watches as the younger boy falls into the waiting arms of his older brother. Dean nearly falls backward with the dead weight but he manages to keep them both upright.

The older hunter crouches down beside both boys and glances around Dean's shoulder to confirm that Sam had thankfully passed out in Dean's arms. He returns his attention back to Dean and sadly confirms what he knows the boys thinking.

"Maybe those pills wouldn't be such a bad idea."

Dean simply lets go and buries his head into Sam's shoulder, holding his brother as tight as he can as he finally lets his levee break.

**~*~DontKnowMyName~*~**

_Thank you all for reading again, I hope you enjoyed it because I was definitely a bit nervous about this chapter._

_I'm sorry for making you guys wait but school is demanding. Good news is, I've finished and there's only one more chapter._

_I do plan for a sequel though as long as you guys are interested! _

_Like always, I definitely appreciate everyone's review but if you have a suggestion or want to point out an error I made, please PM me instead. _

_Thanks again, guys. See ya next chapter!  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Scared Sightless

**Disclaimer:** If I owned I would probably do something better than right stories.

**Warnings/spoilers**: To be safe I'll say the first three seasons but major spoilers for season 3 specifically 3x15, Time is on My Side.

**A/N:** Thanks a bunch to **Gidgetgal9** and **Sendintheclowns** for beta-ing. You all can thank them for being making it to the end of this story.

**Summary:** Dean's timing is everything, one second later and things can go much differently. Time is on my Side (3x15) tag with added hurt/limp Sam.

~*~*~

When Sam wakes up his head is extremely foggy and he desperately tries to figure out why his body feels so strange. His limbs are heavy and it's almost as if he weren't in full control of them.

"Dean?" He blinks his sightless eyes open and turns his head to the side, instinctively knowing his brother would be there.

"Hey, man." He feels Dean's hand brush against his cheek gently before moving up to brush the hair out of his face. "You going to give that shoulder of yours a break this time?"

Sam nods and whispers an apology even if he has no idea what he's apologizing for, he doesn't even completely understand Dean's words.

Sleep starts to tug at his mind again and he fights against it, wanting to stay awake long enough to get answers. He lets his eyes fall closed and knows Dean believes he's asleep when he finally speaks.

"What's wrong with me?" Physically he feels quite well except for the dull ache at the back of his head and his shoulder.

"Nothing, Sammy." Dean's hands fall from Sam's hair and Sam wants to call his bluff but he can't really tell if Dean is in fact lying.

Even if his body was telling him something was definitely off, his mind just isn't catching up fast enough.

"You'll feel better in a few hours." Dean squeezes his hand as Sam starts to lose his battle with sleep. "I gave you some medicine, Sam, but I promise you'll feel better in a bit."

Sam doesn't even argue or question, he just nods, trusting Dean completely as he drifts off to sleep with a quiet, "Okay."

~*~*~

"How's he doing?" Bobby asks when Dean walks into the kitchen, looking rougher than he has in the past two weeks.

Dean shrugs and runs a hand over the stubble growing on his face.

"Did he say anything about what happened?"

"He's not with it enough to remember much." Dean keeps his eyes downcast as he takes a seat across from the older hunter. "He looked so lost, Bobby. I don't feel right doing this to him."

"Me either, kid, but I think that Doc saw this coming."

"I don't want him to hurt himself but," he drops his head into his hands. "I just don't know."

"It'll take some time for him to get used to the medication and then he'll feel better." Bobby stands up from his seat and moves to the one next to Dean, placing a gentle hand on the younger man's shoulder. "He'll be less confused in a few hours, Dean."

"I know, but God he's so vulnerable, Bobby."

Neither of them says anything more, they both just sit in the silence, minds racing with a million different scenarios. With Dean's deadline less than seventy two hours away, both of them were overwhelmed.

Dean had come to terms with having no way out of the deal, he'd known that for quite some time now and accepted the fact, but he definitely didn't want to leave. He made the deal because he couldn't bear living without Sam, but leaving him was just as hard.

Seeing firsthand how badly Sam's mental state has been affected by everything going on around them, he desperately wants to stay and make things better. He doesn't want for Sam to depend on drugs in order to make it through.

"I don't want him on them forever." Dean's words are more of an instruction rather than confession.

"He won't need them forever." Bobby stands and heads to the fridge, grabbing them each a beer, even if it's only two in the afternoon. "I think once he gets his sight back he'll be able to handle things better, Dean."

"I sure hope so."

"You definitely need to make sure he knows you're giving them to him." Bobby stares at him pointedly, waiting for Dean to argue. "I don't want to have to deal with that after…"

"Yeah, okay."

"I mean it, Dean." He watches as the younger hunter practically downs the beer he gave him. "He needs to know everything. Lying hasn't gotten you anywhere before and it won't get you anywhere now."

"Alright, I get it, I'll tell him." Dean easily swigs the rest of his beer before he stands up with a sad smile. "I'll see if he's up to talking after I make a beer run. Will that shut you up?"

"I can move your invitation up a day, boy."

Dean laughs as he walks out of the room, knowing Bobby's words hold no actual heat. He finds it odd how they can still joke about it but he's thankful for the small amount of normalcy.

~*~*~

When Dean walks into his and Sam's room about a half hour later, he's surprised to find his brother sitting up in bed, starring at his hands as if he could actually see them.

He cautiously makes his way to the bed and sits down beside Sam's legs, his hand coming to rest on top of his brother's right kneecap.

"Hey, buddy, how ya feeling?" He's slightly shocked that Sam doesn't jump at his touch but then he suspects the slow reaction is another side affect from the new medication.

"I'm good." Sam rubs his hands nervously on his pants before his eyes widen as if he suddenly remembers something, and Dean really wishes he hadn't. "You only have two days left, Dean! I've got to find a way to help you. I'm sorry!"

"Dude," Dean's tone seems to annoy Sam but the younger brother quiets his rambling. "You need to calm down and rest a bit more, but once you're rested, Bobby and you can search till your heart's content."

Sam doesn't even bother arguing with Dean any further but simply lays his head back against the wall and Dean finds the reaction odd. He shakes his head, realizing that he actually wishes Sam would argue with him.

"There's something else we need to talk about."

Dean watches Sam's reaction, waiting for the typical sigh or eye roll that follows that sentence but Sam doesn't even move.

Sighing himself, Dean scoots up the mattress so he's sitting beside Sam, purposely stretching his legs out so that they lay against Sam's. With that Sam finally turns his head toward Dean with a slight smile.

"That's never good." Sam's voice is barely a whisper and his smile is barely noticeable but Dean still smiles himself because he'll take all he can get at this point.

"Listen, I don't want you getting upset or pissed at me because I did what I thought was best, okay?"

Sam nods and Dean screams inside, wanting desperately for his brother to show some sign of his typical fire but there's barely a spark.

"Your doctor gave me a prescription before we left the hospital." Dean takes a deep breath and stares down at his hands. "After yesterday I decided it was best you start the medication."

"What's it for?"

There isn't a hint of anger or worry in Sam's voice and it breaks Dean's heart that Sam is still so trusting even though Dean's lied to him so much lately.

"They're antidepressants, Sammy."

"Oh."

Dean turns toward Sam, eyes wide in disbelief, "That's all you have to say? Oh?"

"What am I supposed to say, Dean?" Sam shakes his head, hand reaching up to rub at his temple. "That explains why my head is so foggy."

Dean huffs out a laugh, not trusting himself to say anything more but luckily Sam speaks up before their silence becomes awkward.

"I understand why you would think I needed them and I'm sorry for ever putting you in that situation," Sam eyes blink up in Dean's general direction before they drift back downward again. "Especially with everything you already have on your plate.

"Sam,"

"No," Tearful eyes actually meet Dean's and he feels his heart break even more. "I don't want you to go Dean but I really don't want you to go thinking I can't take care of myself."

"I never doubted that."

"You did," Sam laughs slightly and Dean smiles. "But it's okay because I doubted it myself."

"Do you still?"

"Yes," The tears spill down his cheeks and he smiles sadly. "I don't think I'm nearly as strong as you think I am, but as much as I wish you hadn't made that deal, you did, and I won't let it be for nothing."

"It never will be for nothing, Sammy."

~*~*~

**May 2****nd**** 12pm**

"Sammy!" Dean barges through the front door, letting it purposely hit the wall.

"Jesus, Dean, think you could get any louder?" Sam shakes his head. "Wait, don't answer that."

The older brother laughs, fully intending to show Sam just how loud he could be but Sam managed to put an end to that.

"So whatcha doing?" He moves up behind Sam and Bobby, peering down at the book Bobby has opened on the desk.

Bobby mumbles something and shakes his head, flipping the page as he tries to ignore Dean, but Dean doesn't miss the slight smile on the older man's face.

"Bobby's been reading to me." Sam's face flushes in embarrassment but he actually smiles, dimples and everything.

"That sounds exciting!"

"Dean!" Bobby slams the book shut and swivels his chair around to face him. "Must you be so loud and obnoxious?"

"Aw, now come on, Bobby," Sam laughs and claps his hand on Bobby's shoulder. "That's just Dean. Don't expect him to change."

"Real nice, Bitch!"

"Seriously though, why are you so cheery?"

Dean takes a minute, pretending to think before he drops an oddly shaped package onto Sam's lap with a wide smile, even if his brother can't see it.

"Happy Birthday, Sammy!" He places a hand on either side of Sam's neck, giving the tense muscles a slight squeeze, careful of Sam's still healing shoulder.

Sam blinks up at him and Dean laughs at the obvious confusion. Even if Sam is blind, his emotions are still clearly written across his face.

"What?" Sam's voice breaks and he clears his throat, hands anxiously feeling out the present sitting in his lap. "Why?"

"It's a birthday present, Sam, because it's your birthday, duh."

"What is it?"

Dean huffs out a laugh and slaps Sam gently on the back of the head. "Open it and find out, you goof."

Sam's fingers slowly and carefully feel around the package, finding the tapped area and gently pulling it open without ripping the paper. He rolls his eyes when Dean laughs at him and urges him to just rip it open but he doesn't.

He finally pulls the paper apart, feeling around the odd gifts all wrapped up in one.

His fingers curl around a familiar object and he feels his eyes start to fill for the millionth time in the past few hours. He turns sideways in his chair and turns his head up toward Dean.

"Why are you giving me this?" He holds the amulet out toward his brother. "It's yours, Dean."

"Safe keeping," Dean forces Sam's fingers closed around the necklace and pushes Sam's hand into his own chest so that it rested against Sam's heart. "It's my most valuable possession, Sammy, and I can't take it with me."

"Th-thanks, Dean." Sam tugs the amulet over his head and shivers when it slides down and rests against his chest.

His hand reaches down toward the package again, closing his fingers around a set of keys which causes Sam's tears to actually spill down his cheeks. He tries to wipe them away quickly before he turns to face Dean, but he's fairly certain Dean's already watching him.

"My other most valuable possession," Dean laughs and squeezes Sam's neck reassuringly. "You better take good care of her, Sam."

"I can't even see, Dean, how am I supposed to drive?"

"Even better!" He grunts when Sam elbows him in the thigh. "You won't be blind forever and I expect you to take her out frequently so she doesn't get lonely."

"We'll keep each other great company, Dean." Sam sighs sadly and holds the keys tightly in his one hand while the other pulls the last gift out of the package.

Feeling the glossy pages of the magazine beneath his fingers, Sam instantly knows what it is and he laughs out loud, slapping the magazine against Dean's leg.

"Seriously, Dean?"

"You'll be thanking me when you get your vision back, dude."

"You're incorrigible."

"What?" Dean feigns shocked but continues to laugh. "You've been blind for too long, Sammy. You'll want some good visuals once you can see again and I know you won't buy yourself a skin mag."

"I'll have Bobby." Sam tries to hide the deepening sadness with a smile, the tightness in his chest making it difficult to breathe.

"Hell no," Bobby shakes his head as he finally stands up and heads for the kitchen, mumbling as he goes. "I'm not enabling that sickness."

Both Dean and Sam continue to laugh until they both need to catch their breath, faces red from laughing so hard. Dean takes a deep breath, his smile staying bright for a bit longer till he realizes Sam's has already faded.

He sighs as he takes the seat beside Sam, hand resting gently on his brother's knee.

"Things will get better, Sammy."

"You're all I have left."

"And even if it sounds cheesy, you know I'll always be with you." Dean's hands curls around the amulet now hanging from Sam's neck. "Bobby's here for you and I trust him, Sam, I wouldn't leave you alone with any nut job."

Sam closes his eyes as his tears continue to roll silently down his heated cheeks.

"Who knows, Dude," Dean smiles as he lets go of the amulet and clutches Sam's chin gently, lifting the younger man's head. "You may be seeing me again someday. I know you and Bobby aren't going to give up and I'm holding on to that fact."

"I promise I won't give up on you." Sam's hand grasps Dean's wrist tightly and he tries his best to meet Dean's eyes.

"I don't doubt it, Sammy." He smiles, fighting back his own tears as he pulls him and Sam up onto their feet. "Now how about we go out back and have a few beers while Bobby grills up a few steaks."

"I should have known that'd be your last meal."

"I'm pretty sure it'd taste better in prison though, Bobby's not much of a cook."

~*~*~

**11:40pm**

Dean knows midnight is coming close but their all smiling and he desperately wants to freeze time and stay in this moment forever.

He doesn't look at his watch because he knows that will only make it worse but he does catch Bobby's attention and motions for the older hunter to follow him inside.

"I'm going to go grab us all another beer." He claps Sam's knee as he stands up from his lawn chair.

"In that case, guess I better hit the head." Bobby smirks and stands up, his knees cracking as he straightens his legs and follows Dean inside.

When he walks inside, Dean's already leaning against the counter, arms folded across his chest as a sad smile curls at his lips.

It's obvious where the conversation is going.

"I guess it's time to say good bye, huh?" Bobby doesn't look at Dean, unable to meet the younger hunter's eyes and make it true.

"I'm not much for goodbyes."

"I'm sorry, kid." Bobby swallows the lump in his throat as he grabs Dean and pulls him in for a tight hug. "I feel like I failed you and I'm so sorry for that."

"Are you kidding?" Dean pushes back, eyes shining. "You've done so much for me, and for Sam. You're like a father to us and I know you tried. I know you'll keep trying."

"I will, you can count on that."

The two of them fall silent for a short moment until Bobby clears his throat, rubbing a hand nervously at the back of his neck.

"It might take some time, but you know Sam will be okay, right?" He watches Dean nod, a tear slipping down the younger man's face. "I'll always be there for him; for both of you."

"I never meant to put him through all this."

"You saved his life."

"You said it once though, Bobby, he knows I'm going to hell for him." Dean shakes his head, fighting back more tears. "I don't want him blaming himself. I want him to be happy."

"That's a lot to ask, Dean."

"I know," He laughs sadly. "But I can hope. Something has got to go right for us once."

"Neither of us is going to be happy till you're out of hell, Dean." Bobby makes sure he meets Dean's eyes this time. "You don't belong there and someway, somehow, we'll get you out."

"Just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Dean smiles, knowing how hard that task is going to be for Bobby but he trusts the older man. "Make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"I will, kid."

"Thanks, Bobby," He claps a hand on Bobby's shoulder before the two embrace for one last, manly, hug. "For everything."

Bobby doesn't say anything else as he reluctantly lets go and watches Dean walk toward the door, exchanging one last silent good bye before he turns and closes the door between them.

When Bobby looks at his watch he cringes at the time but decides against following Dean back outside, giving the brothers these last few minutes alone. He'll watch on from afar and make sure he's there when Sam will need him most.

~*~*~

Dean purposely makes his way over to Sam as loud as he can before he places a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder, pleased when Sam doesn't jump at the contact.

"Hey," Sam smiles up at Dean, holding his hand out for the beer.

"Hey, man." Dean claps his hand into Sam's instead and crotches down in front him. "We have to talk, Sammy."

"It's not time yet."

"It's close," He smiles when Sam's hand tightens around his own and he doesn't even try to hold back the tears, knowing Sam can't even see them. "And I got a few things I need to say so listen up."

"I'm not ready, Dean!" Sam pulls his hand away roughly, shaking his head, and Dean wants to laugh at how childish he looks.

"We'll never be ready, Sam."

"Then don't go."

Dean chokes on his tears as Sam practically sobs in front of him, both hands flying out to grasp at Dean's shirt as if holding on would keep him here.

"I don't want to, little brother." He gently cups Sam's face, thumbs wiping away a few tears. "I'd stay here with you forever if I could but I have to go."

"I don't think I can say goodbye." Sam bows his head and doesn't complain when Dean pulls him forward so that his forehead is rested against his brother's shoulder.

"There's no need for goodbye." Dean gently rubs at Sam's back with a small smile. "Dad made it out of there so I'll get out someday. I'll see you again, Sammy. This isn't goodbye."

"I'll get you out, Dean, I promise."

"I know, but what I really want you to promise me is that you won't kill yourself in the process." Dean wraps his arms tightly around Sam, holding his brother as close as he possibly can. "I don't want you doing anything stupid. If I get out, you better be alive and healthy or so help me God…"

"You'll kill me?" Sam pulls back with a smile, wiping the tears away from his cheeks.

"Not funny."

Sam's smile falls after a few short seconds and his hands are again gripping at Dean's shirt, eyes trying desperately to meet Dean's.

"Thank you." He whispers, clutching even harder to the shirt beneath his hands. "You did everything for me, man, and I just… I love you."

"Hey," Dean's lips curl into a small smile, even if it's lost on Sam, and reaches up to cup his brother's face again. "I love you too."

Sam roughly pulls Dean to him, hugging him as tight as he can and hides his tears against Dean's shoulder.

After a few seconds Dean pulls away, his hands starting to shake as he hears the first hell hound howling from behind him. He doesn't turn around because he doesn't want to see them yet, not when he still has one last thing to clear up before he leaves.

"None of this is your fault, Sammy." Dean's grip is strong as he holds onto Sam's shoulders, hiding his own fear. "I made this decision because I couldn't lose someone else I love and I'm sorry, but please try and stay tough. Go back to school and do what makes you happy. I know it's asking a lot but you can't deny me my dying wish, right?"

"Dean," Sam tries to pull his brother back toward him but Dean just grips his wrist for a second before he finally breaks their contact.

He leaves Sam sitting there reaching for him and his heart breaks at how lost Sam looks when his hands only meet with air, but Dean knows he has to go. He quickly moves to Sam's side and bands over close to Sam's ear, his cheeks slick with tears.

"See you later, little brother." Dean can only hope that when he did in fact see his brother again, which he would, it will be him who dug out of hell and not Sam who threw himself in.

****

The End

**~*~DontKnowMyName~*~**

_So that's it everybody. Hope you all enjoyed and aren't too upset with me for ending it there._

_I do promise to have a sequel and thanks to everyone who has encouraged me to write one, it means a lot that you guys liked it so much. _

_This is my first completed muti chapter work for Supernatural so it means I'm so honored by the nice response I received from all of you._

_You guys have been truly wonderful and I really hope I didn't disappoint any of you with this chapter. I can't wait to hear what you all thought!_

_See you all with my next story! Thanks again!_


End file.
